Why Draco Should not Be Using Tampons (Fr)
by Laedrann
Summary: TRADUCTION. Draco et Hermione,comme tous les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs avant eux, doivent échanger leurs corps durant la première semaine de leur septième année, afin d'assurer d'une collaboration prospère entre eux...HGDM
1. Prologue

Bonjour (ou Bonsoir) à tout le monde ! Voici pour vous la traduction du premier chapitre de Why Draco Should not Be Using Tampons ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Je tiens à préciser que tout appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire, elle, appartient à Padfoot the Marauder. Je lui ai demandé son autorisation pour vous traduire cette fiction mais elle ne m'a malheureusement toujours pas répondu. Je publie tout de même cette fiction, sous réserve de la supprimer si l'auteur ne me donne pas son accord. J'espère, de part cette démarche, ne froisser personne, c'est bien loin d'être mon attention...

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Prologue :

Samedi

''JE DOIS _QUOI_?'' s'écria Hermione.

''Je suis désolée Miss Granger, mais ce sont les règles : les nouveaux Préfets en Chefs doivent échanger leurs corps durant la première semaine de leur septième année.'' dit calmement le professeur McGonagall, sa voix pleine de sympathie.

''Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette règle ?'' demanda Hermione, se sentant paniquer. Quand elle avait été convoquée au bureau du professeur McGonagall elle avait naturellement pensé que cela concernait sa nouvelle position de Préfète en Chef, mais elle ne s'attendait _pas_ à quelque chose comme ça.

''C'est gardé secret des autres élèves.'' expliqua McGonagall ''La raison de cet échange de corps est qu'il nous faut nous assurer d'une bonne collaboration entre les Préfets en Chefs. Ils doivent dépasser leurs différents pour que l'échange passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres élèves.''

''Mais...''

''Je sais que ça ne paraît pas très tentant, de prêter votre corps à quelqu'un d'autre pour un temps, Miss Granger. Mais gardez à l'esprit que toutes les Préfètes en Chefs avant vous sont passées par la même épreuve. Croyez moi sur parole je parle d'expérience.'' dit-elle, semblant frissonner au déplaisant souvenir.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne savait vraiment que dire. Elle était perdue. Soudain, elle eut un gobelet entre les mains, contenant une mixture qui lui semblait familière.

''C'est du Polynectar amélioré.'' dit le professeur. '' Buvez le ce soir avant d'aller vous coucher. L'échange sera effectif demain matin et durera sept jours.''

Hermione fixa le gobelet et regarda son professeur, les yeux larmoyants.

''Et souvenez-vous vous ne devez rien dire à personne concernant l'échange. Pas même à Monsieur Potter ou Monsieur Weasley.''

Hermione hocha la tête, défaite, s'excusa et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Pour elle, la vie ne pouvait être pire qu'a cet instant. Non seulement elle allait devoir échanger son corps avec un _garçon_ , mais elle allait devoir le faire avec _Malefoy_! Ces deux idées la rendaient nerveuse pour plusieurs raisons, toutes étant plutôt évidentes. Et Malefoy allait avoir _son_ corps. Qui savait ce qu'il allait en faire tant qu'il l'avait. Ses yeux s'élargirent à cette pensée.

Il allait la voir nue.

Alors qu'elle n'était pas là.

Il avait voir toutes les imperfections qui l'embarrassaient... _alors qu'elle n'était pas là !_

''Grands Dieux, c'est un cauchemar.'' pensa t-elle en passant le portrait gardant la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy. C'était au moins ça. Si les Préfets en Chef n'avaient pas leurs quartiers privés, elle aurait dû partager un dortoir et une salle de bain avec les Serpentards de septième année. Chose qu'Hermione ne trouvait pas particulièrement attrayante.

''Tu dois être extatique, n'est-ce pas Granger ?'' la voix familière de Malefoy résonna.

''Pas vraiment.'' répondit Hermione au Serpentard sarcastique, qui était allongé dans le sofa, en face du foyer de cheminée. ''Mais je suis sûre que tu es sur le point de m'expliquer pourquoi je le devrais.''

''Pouvoir passer sept jours dans le corps d'un _vrai_ sorcier, ça doit être quelque chose dont vous, les Nés-Moldus, rêvez constamment'' dit-il vaniteusement. ''J'espère que tu ne t'es pas évanouie quand tu as su quel honneur on te faisait.''

''Je m'en suis sortie.'' répondit Hermione.'' J'étais en fait plus concernée par la consanguinité à laquelle je vais devoir faire face à cause des générations de mariages incestueux dans lesquels ta famille est impliquée. Est ce que je dois me préparer mentalement à trouver une deuxième tête ou une autre jambe cachés sous ces robes, ou souffres tu simplement de déficience mentale ?''

''Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon ? '' cracha Malefoy en se levant du sofa pour faire face à Hermione. ''Espèce de sale petite-''

''Sang de bourbe ?'' fini Hermione pour lui. ''Je serais toi, je ferais attention à qui j'appelle Sang de Bourbe, Malefoy, parce que la semaine prochaine, tu en seras un !''

''J'en compterais chaque minute.'' cracha Malefoy.

''De même.''répondit Hermione en le dépassant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle laissa échapper un grognement frustré et claqua la porte derrière elle.

 _L'aplomb de ce mec ! Non mais franchement !_

Elle s'assit, son gobelet fumant sur sa table de nuit, et se prépara pour aller au lit.

''S'assurer d'une future collaboration prospère entre le Préfet en Chef et la Préfète en Chef, mes fesses oui !'' pensa Hermione en se brossant les dents. ''On va plutôt s'entre-tuer et ils vont devoir choisir des remplaçants.''

Après avoir fini ses préparatifs pour la nuit et enfilé un pyjama en flanelle, elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et saisit le verre de Polynectar amélioré.

''Cul-sec'' dit-elle pour elle-même. Une fois avoir avalé en une gorgée le breuvage dégoûtant, elle posa le gobelet et s'installa au lit. Après s'être confortablement installée entre les draps, elle soupira de frustration. Le matin suivant, elle se réveillerait dans la peau de Malefoy. Elle avait toujours prit en pitié les pauvres filles qui se réveillaient _près_ de lui (et si les rumeurs étaient fondées, elles étaient nombreuses) mais se réveiller _en tant_ que Malefoy, c'était si déconcertant que c'en devenait presque amusant.

Presque.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dimanche, part1

Voici directement le premier chapitre, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse ;)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressentit!

Lae'

* * *

 **Premier jour : Dimanche**

 **Partie un**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain en aillant l'impression d'être une moins que rien. Elle avait l'impression de s'être engagée dans de gros exercices physiques et d'avoir oublié de s'étirer ensuite. Tous les muscles se son corps semblaient courbaturés. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire pour se sentir comme ça ?

Puis ça la frappa.

''Putain de merde !'' cria t-elle, et immédiatement, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, choquée par le son de sa voix, qui avait perdue quelques octaves depuis la veille.

Une voix d'homme.

 _La voix de Malefoy !_

Elle était maintenant dans le corps de Malefoy. Elle savait que ça allait arriver, mais ça n'en diminuait pas le choc.

Elle prit de longues inspirations pour se calmer. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer... Elle s'assit bien droite et baissa les yeux vers elle-même. Même en pyjama, elle pouvait voir que ce n'était pas son corps. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers le miroir pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Le Polynectar amélioré avait fonctionné. C'était Malefoy, dans le pyjama d'Hermione, la regardant avec des yeux étrangement sidéré. Dans toute autre situation, Hermione aurait rit à l'expression si peu caractéristique qu'avait Malefoy, mais au moment présent, il aurait pût porter un tutu et des oreilles de lapin et sautiller en rythme, qu'elle n'aurait pas sourit. Hermione commença a tapoter son visage tout en se regardant dans le miroir, absente. Tout cela était si bizarre. Elle n'avait pas seulement l'air différente elle se _sentait_ différente. Elle pouvait sentir que tout son corps avait été réarrangé. Même une fois qu'elle eut bougé de devant le miroir, elle avait pu sentir la différence dans les pas qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas surprenant, étant donné que que les différences de masses musculaires et d'ossatures entre hommes et femmes les forçaient à bouger différemment. Mais vraiment le ressentir semblait surréaliste. Comme si elle avait été forcée à rester au lit pendant deux semaines et devait maintenant se réhabituer à marcher.

Pleinement consciente d'elle-même, Hermione laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de filles à utiliser des décolletés plongeants, mais elle se sentait plutôt triste d'avoir perdu sa poitrine, même si ce n'était que momentanément. Elle laissa tomber ses mains quand elle se rendit compte que, dans la pièce voisine, Malefoy pouvait être en train de faire exactement la même chose qu'elle, mais elle imaginait qu'il n'était pas triste. Peut-être le serait-il, mais son regret serait sans doute dirigé vers une autre partie de lui-même. Une qu'elle aurait à affronter tôt ou tard. Et si ça ne dépendait que d'Hermione, le plus tard serait le mieux. Elle avait imaginé que la première fois qu'elle verrait un homme nu serait différente. Qu'Hermione elle-même ne serait pas cet homme par exemple. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment Hermione c'était Malefoy. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé le voir nu. Mais il semblait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, et pour être honnête, elle était un peu curieuse. Elle devait s'habiller de toutes façons.

Mais comment ?

Elle voulait se frapper pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'habiller avec ses propres affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait devoir en emprunter à Malefoy. Bon sang, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à fantasmer sur lui maintenant. Il était dans son corps, par Merlin ! _Draco Malefoy était dans son corps !_ C'était si dégoûtant qu'elle voulait hurler.

Elle devrait pourtant sortir de sa chambre à un moment où un autre. Elle ressembla donc son courage, collectant quelques vêtements pour Malefoy, enfila une robe de chambre, marcha vers la chambre de Malefoy et toqua à sa porte.

''Va t'en !'' lui répondit une voix étouffée.

''Malefoy ?'' dit Hermione. Elle n'était pas vraiment préparée à entendre sa voix venir de l'autre côté de la porte, spécialement quand elle s'adressait à Malefoy. ''Crois-moi, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, j'ai juste pensé que nous devrions nous échanger certaines de nos affaires.''

''Laisses-les devant la porte. Je t'en laisserais devant la tienne plus tard.'' lui répondit-il.

''Malefoy, arrête d'être un petit con et donne moi quelque chose à mettre !'' cria Hermione. Elle était un peu surprise d'entendre sa propre voix, qui, maintenant qu'elle était un peu énervée, ressemblait vraiment à celle de Malefoy, c'était un peu effrayant ''Je sais à quoi tu ressembles. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'était jamais vue avant. Vraiment com-''

Hermione eut un hoquet alors que Malefoy ouvrit soudainement la porte et qu'elle se trouva face à elle même, se fixant.

'' _Là_!'' dit Malefoy, ennuyé en fourrant une boule de vêtements dans les mains d'Hermione. Il saisit rapidement celle qu'Hermione avait dans ses mains et lui claqua la porte dans la figure.

''Ow, ça va être horrible'' siffla Hermione en rentrant dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller.

''Je ne peux pas croire que ça m'arrive !'' dit Draco pour lui-même en se regardant dans le miroir où le visage familier de la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor le dévisageait.''Non seulement ai-je été sauvagement émasculé, mais j'ai été réduit à un Sang-de-Bourbe _et_ à un Gryffondor.

Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était sentit si embarrassé. Et franchement, il avait été embarrassé assez souvent dans sa vie. Il tourna sur lui même dans une tentative d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de son corps. Ce corps lui semblait bizarre. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le décrire il était féminin. Dans toute autre situation, pouvoir passer un certain temps dans le corps d'une fille lui aurait paru attrayant, pour des raisons qui semblaient évidentes à chaque adolescent hétérosexuel. Mais c'était le corps de Granger, l'amie de Potter aux cheveux broussailleux qui ne verrait pas sa féminité même si celle-ci la frappait en plein visage.

Draco se dirigea vers le tas d'affaires que Granger lui avait laissé et les examina pour voir si quelque chose pourrait être acceptable.

''Oh, fait chier !'' grogna t-il en sortant un soutien-gorge en coton bleu du tas.

Ouais, il allait être une fille, avec tous ses accessoires.

''95C ?'' hoqueta Draco. ''Mais où est-ce qu'elle à caché ça ?''

Il laissa sa main vagabonder sur son torse toujours recouvert de son pyjama, et soupesa ses nouveaux atouts. Il les relâcha rapidement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

''Fais chier ! Fais chier ! Fais chier !''

Il releva la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait besoin de changer sa vision des choses. Bien sûr, c'était le corps de Granger, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu. S'il voulait sortir de ces sept jours sans dommage mental permanent , c'était _comme ça_ qu'il allait devoir voir les choses.

''Eh bien.'' pensa t-il en se tournant vers le miroir ''jetons un œil à ce bonnet C qu'elle a dissimulé au monde''

''Est-ce qu'il n'a rien d'autre que du noir ?'' pensa Hermione en fouillant dans la pile de vêtement que Malefoy lui avait donné. Un an et demi plus tôt, Malefoy avait décidé que le style Gothique lui allait bien. Et en toute honnêteté, c'était le cas. Avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds-argentés, tout ce noir lui donnait un look d'ange de la Mort, ce qui était attirant si vous aimiez ce genre de choses. Hermione était reconnaissante du fait qu'au moins il ne portait pas eye-liner, car ç'aurait été désastreux. Pas pour l'apparence de Malefoy, mais à cause de ses compétences -ou plutôt manque de- dans son application. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son apparence. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté par nature et ça lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'était pas laide, elle était juste...banale. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu faire tourner des tête, tout comme elle l'avait fait au bal des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, mais ça prenait bien trop de temps à son goût.

Elle s'était finalement décidée pour une simple chemise noire cintrée, des pantalons noirs et des boxers verts (elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir). Elle décida qu'elle allait d'abord se laver le visage (et faire tout ce qui pourrait retarder le moment de se changer)

Après s'être lavé les dents et lavé le visage, elle ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans le miroir. Malefoy avait l'air étrange. Sans son petit air hautain caractéristique, il avait presque l'air plaisant. Au moins maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi toutes les filles (et une partie des garçons) se pâmaient devant lui.

Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait admis à haute voix.

'Comment les filles peuvent-elles faire quoique ce soit de leurs journées ?' se demanda Malefoy. Dans l'optique de voir les choses positivement, il s'était rapidement débarrassé de ses vêtements et s'admirait dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi,si elles avaient toujours un sein de libre à chaque moment de la journée, pourquoi ne jouaient-elles pas constamment avec ?

Pour lui c'était un crime contre nature.

Autre chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter, c'était que Granger n'était pas du tout le révoltant boudin qu'il pensait qu'elle était. En fait elle était plutôt...charmante (''pour une Sang-de-Bourbe !'' se dit-il). Elle avait des courbes, quelque chose dont les filles d'aujourd'hui semblaient vouloir à tout prix se débarrasser. Draco avait toujours été entouré par des filles qui ressemblaient à des échasses. Alors que sa main serrait délicatement les seins voluptueux, il se fit la note mentale de choisir des filles ayant un peu plus de courbes, dans le futur.

Après avoir reluqué, touché, et utilisé stratégiquement un miroir à main, Draco décida de s'habiller. Devoir s'habiller avec des vêtements de Nés-Moldus ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais était inévitable à cet instant. Il mit une culotte qui selon lui était plus que simple et terriblement ennuyeuse. Il voulut ensuite mettre un soutien-gorge mais se trouva incapable de le faire.

''Merde !'' pensa t-il en laissant le délicat sous-vêtement tomber devant lui. Il savait parfaitement comment _enlever_ cette chose, mais il n'avait aucune expérience en ce qui concernait d'en _mettre_. Mais il n'allait certainement pas demander de l'aide pour ça, il allait simplement voir comment il allait pouvoir se débrouiller.

''Saloperie d'attaches'' grogna t-il. Quand il arrivait à en accrocher un, les deux autres se décrochaient et inversement.

Après quelques temps, il réussit à mettre la chose et enfila le reste de ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était déshabillée, et plutôt que de s'habiller de suite, elle ne pût résister à jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Si seulement ce 'coup d'œil' n'avait pas viré en inspection minutieuse.

Elle devait l'admettre, Malefoy était vraiment 'un beau spécimen de mâle' comme le dirait sa camarade de classe Parvati Patil. Le Quidditch lui avait fait du bien. Il avait la carrure d'un attrapeur, grand et mince, mais bien musclé. Ses bras étaient parsemés de poils blonds, ainsi que ses jambes et son abdomen. Son corps tout entier était tout aussi pâle que son visage, au point où il était presque angélique.

''Quel contraste avec sa personnalité'' pensa Hermione.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de rougir fortement en baissant les yeux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était en ce moment le possesseur de cet organe mâle, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Hermione sourit victorieusement et se prépara à s'habiller. Après avoir été confrontée avec son moi désormais masculin, elle pensait maintenant pouvoir s'en sortir.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça, non ?

…

N'est-ce pas ?

 **Fin du jour premier, partie un.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dimanche part2

**E** t on enchaîne avec le troisième chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

Lae'

* * *

 **Premier jour : Dimanche**

 **Partie deux**

''Tu marches comme un canard''

''Tch, merci.'' répondit Hermione, ennuyée.

''Arrête d'essayer de remuer des hanches'' dit Malefoy, les sourcils froncés

'' _Je ne remue pas des hanches_!''

Ce matin là, après s'être habillée, et s'être préparée à sortir, Hermione été entrée dans la salle commune, rencontrant Malefoy qui lui envoya un regard qui disait ''Et maintenant ?''

Bonne question.

Quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous deux réalisé était que simplement changer d'apparence ne ferait pas que la transaction soit crédible. Malefoy, même dans le corps d'Hermione, transpirait la suffisance Serpentarde et l'arrogance des Malefoy, ce qui vendrait la mèche instantanément. Ils avaient tous deux à soigner leurs attitudes avant de se présenter devant les autres.

Et ça demandait beaucoup de travail.

Même quelque chose d'aussi simple que de _marcher_ était difficile. Le changement dans la structure de leurs hanches et pelvis rendait la marche inconfortable pour eux deux. Sans parler du fait de faire croire que ces corps étaient les leurs depuis plus de 16 ans. Puis il y avait les gestes. Malefoy éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à abandonner son éducation aristocratique pour l'échanger contre le mode de pensée 'au-plus-vite-et-au-plus-confortable'. Hermione de son coté n'avait pas de problème à adopter la façon de bouger de Malefoy. Au travers des années, Harry, Ron et elle étaient passés maîtres dans l'art d'imiter Malefoy, tentant de monter a quel point il était stupide.

Elle avait donc des heures de pratique derrière elle.

Hermione réalisa qu'une analyse approfondie de l'autre était simplement trop de travail à accomplir en l'espace de 10 jours. La grammaire, la façon dont ils parlaient, leurs expressions faciales , les gestes inconscients...c'était vraiment trop. Ils allaient juste avoir à essayer et à faire profil bas pour les dix prochains jours et croiser les doigts pour que personne ne remarque rien.

Mais certaines choses devaient être mises à plat avant qu'ils puissent seulement espérer s'en sortir sans encombres.

''Donc,'' commença Malefoy en s'affalant sur le canapé ''qu'est-ce qui se passe _vraiment_ entre toi et Weasmoche ?''

''Comment ça ?'' demanda Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher son visage de rosir légèrement. ''Rien, rien du tout !''

''Arrête'' se moqua Malefoy ''Rougir ne me va pas. Et arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, j'ai vu comment vous vous comportez l'un avec l'autre. Crache le morceau.''

Hermione soupira ''Vraiment, nous sommes amis. Bien sûr, il y a des moments où...'' elle s'interrompit. ''Mais nous en resterons sûrement là, des amis.''

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

''Ces 'moments', qu'est ce que c'est ?'' demanda t-il ''Des moments de pelotage platonique ?''

''Merlin Malefoy !'' exclama Hermione ''Arrête avec ça ! Tout le monde n'a pas le cerveau 'sous la ceinture' comme vous les Serpentards.''

''Je sais.'' répondit-il ''Je te conseille donc de profiter de ces dix jours au maximum, ce seront sans doute les moments les plus amusants de ta vie.''

''Ne m'y fait pas penser.'' grogna Hermione ''Donc, est-ce que _tu_ , euh, 'pelote' quelqu'un en ce moment ?''

''Eh bien, eh bien, tu es en train de prier pour que la réponse soit non, hein ?'' dit Malefoy. ''Disons simplement que mes nuits ne sont jamais solitaires, et que je dispose de beaucoup de filles pour m'en assurer.''

''Tu vas me faire vomir.'' souffla Hermione.

''Vomis tant que tu veux.'' dit Malefoy ''Au moins moi je n'ai pas de balai dans les fesses en ce qui concerne la sexualité.''

''Nous avons échangé nos fesses, je te rappelle.'' précise Hermione.

''Oh, c'est vrai. Donc, peut-être devrais-je sortir et trouver une jolie petite lesbienne et retirer ce balai tant qu'il est encore en ma possession. Je suis toujours partant pour faire de nouvelles expériences.'' dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

''Ce n'est pas drôle'' siffla Hermione ''Tant que tu traites mon corps avec respect, je ferais de même. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je le fasse si tu ne le fais pas non plus.''

''D'accord, d'accord.'' dit Malefoy. ''Pas besoin d'être si pointilleuse. Je serais un gentil garçon.''

''T'as intérêt !'' souffla Hermione en se levant de sa chaise.'' Je vais déjeuner.''

Ils s'étaient entraînés toute la matinée, sans même prendre de petit déjeuner. De fait, elle était affamée et avait besoin de nourriture. Même si ça signifiait qu'elle devait faire face aux Serpentards.

Ç'avait été, pour Hermione, le pire déjeuner de sa vie, et de loin. Elle s'était sentie comme un lapin lâché dans un nid de vipères. Au début, quand elle s'était approchée de la table des serpents, elle avait sentit une vague de peur s'insinuer en elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient voir par delà le déguisement.

Mais, bien évidemment, ils ne le pouvaient pas.

Mais ça n'avait pas rendu l'expérience meilleure pour autant. Il lui était apparu que Miss Face-de-Bouledogue Pansy Parkinson avait une personnalité plutôt collante. Hermione avait dû s'empêcher de hurler quand Pansy lui avait caressé l'intérieur de la cuisse, et ce, durant tout le repas. Elle ne pouvait croire que Draco fantasmait vraiment sur cette fille. Elle devait le voir pour lui demander comme se débarrasser de Pansy. Et vite.

Hermione avait également dû combattre son besoin de croiser les jambes. Elle doutait que Malefoy aimerait qu'elle fasse cela, tout le monde penserait que soit il était gay, soit il n'avait pas de testicules. Dans les deux cas, elle ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait ces suppositions. Elle garda donc les deux pieds bien au sol, essaya du mieux qu'elle pût d'ignorer les attouchements de Pansy et mangea son repas. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œils envieux vers la table de Gryffondor, où Malefoy était assis avec Harry et Ron. Si seulement elle pouvait parler de ça avec ses leur soutien lui permettrait de supporter cette situation. Mais non, elle n'avait que Malefoy et les Serpentards.

Génial !

''Tout va bien, 'Mione ?'' demanda Potter, inquiet, alors qu'ils étaient assis à la bibliothèque, faisant leurs devoirs de métamorphose ''Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées.''

''Je vais bien'' répondit Draco avec sarcasme, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre. Oui, il devait supporter la présence de Potter et Weasmoche, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait l'apprécier.

''Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, si quoique ce soit ne va pas, hein ?'' dit Weasley.

'' _J'ai mal au ventre_!'' sortit Draco, espérant que ça les découragerait.

En effet.

Draco réprima un sourire. Toutes les fois où il avait entendu les filles sortir cette excuse, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il l'utiliserait pour lui-même. Les deux idiots commencèrent à parler de la saison de Quidditch. Draco était heureux qu'elle ne commence que dans un mois, ou Granger aurait eu à prendre sa place. Et il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait touché un balai depuis leurs leçons de vol en première année.

Draco jeta un regard vers la table du fond, où Granger était assise. Il devait le reconnaître, cette fille avait de l'endurance. Depuis qu'elle s'était assise pour déjeuner, Pansy ne l'avit pas lâchée et elle n'avait même pas bougé.

Franchement, même lui n'avait pas cette force mentale

''Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça !'' s'écria Malefoy en entrant dans leur salle commune.

''Eh bien, à quoi tu t'attendais ?'' se défendit Hermione.

Ce jour n'avait pas vraiment été comme ils l'avaient prévu. Apparemment, aujourd'hui, de tous les jours possibles, Pansy avait décidé de faire un pas vers Malefoy. Hermione était choquée et terrifiée quand juste après le dîner, elle s'était retrouvée collée au mur et agressée labialement par la susnommée personne.

Un fantasme étrange venait de passer par la fenêtre.

…

Si seulement ça n'avait pas été Pansy.

…

''Tu n'avais pas à la gifler !'' dit Malefoy ''Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire pour la récupérer de mon côté.''

''Tu veux vraiment d'elle ?'' demanda Hermione, n'y croyant pas.

''Non. Mais tu plaisantes ? Mais je dois être gentil avec elle à cause des liens entre nos familles. Bien joué pour avoir tout foutu par terre, Granger.''

''Donc _je_ fous tout par terre, hein ?'' demanda Hermione en croisant les bras sur son torse. ''Tu ne crois pas que c'est pathétique d'être ami avec quelqu'un simplement parce que ton père te le demandes ?''

Malefoy lui envoya un regard noir.

''Je ne veux pas de ton jugement, Sang-de-Bourbe''

''C'est passé de mode, Malefoy.'' souffla Hermione.

''Passons un arrangement.'' grogna Malefoy ''Où tu ne gifle pas mes amis, je ne gifle pas les tiens, et pour le reste, on reste hors du chemin de l'autre.''

''Tu es sûr ?'' demanda Hermione.

''Oui.'' cracha Malefoy.

''Et si tu as soudainement besoin de mon aide ?'' demanda t-elle sèchement.

''Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !''

''Très bien.'' dit Hermione légèrement ''mais si tu décides soudainement que tu as besoin de mon aide demain , ne viens pas pleurer.''

''Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas le cas.'' dit Malefoy en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, laissant derrière lui une Hermione étonnement heureuse, et qui, pour une raison ou une autre, était impatiente de voir le lendemain arriver.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Deuxième jour

Rebonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que jusque là vous appréciez la fic!

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première traduction, donc je ne suis pas très sûre de moi... j'accepte toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative ! ;)

Bonne Lecture,

Lae'

* * *

 **Deuxième jour : Lundi**

Le matin suivant un grand bruit sur sa porte réveilla Hermione. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Malefoy s'engouffra dans sa chambre et s'écria : ''Espèce de salope ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !''

'' _J'aurais pu_.'' répondit Hermione, réprimant un bâillement ''mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre hier que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide, alors...''

'' _Ce n'est pas pareil_!'' grogna Malefoy

''Ah bon ?'' demanda Hermione, sarcastique.

'' Évidemment putain !''

''Donc...''

''Donc ?'' Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

''Donc...'' répéta Hermione en haussant les sourcils alors que Malefoy semblait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

''Donc, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec ça ?'' demanda t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

''Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique'' dit Hermione.

''Tu plaisantes, hein ?'' grogna Malefoy.

En réponse, Hermione haussa de nouveau les sourcils, attendant et lui signifiant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle l'avait à sa merci et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle pouvait bien le faire souffrir un peu dans la manœuvre.

''Très bien !'' cracha Malefoy, désespéré. ''Est-ce que tu pourrais _s'il te plaît_ , m'aider ?''

''Ça ne t'as pas tué, si ?'' dit Hermione, joueuse, se sentant fière d'elle-même. ''Viens avec moi.'' continua t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Draco la suivait comme son ombre, fulminant toujours, mais le gardant en lui en attendant d'avoir d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Hermione ouvrit un tiroir sous l'évier, y prit une boîte bleue et l'ouvrit.

''Okay, donc _ça_ ,'' dit-elle en lui montrant quelque chose enrobé dans du papier blanc, ''c'est un tampon.''

Il lui semblait que Malefoy essayait de cacher son embarras. Pour Hermione, l'embarras de cette situation valait bien la tête de Malefoy. Elle retira l'emballage et continua son explication. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, de montrer tout cela à Malefoy. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de lui expliquer, mais plutôt d'imaginer Malefoy toucher la région sous sa ceinture qui était déconcertant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, elle était donc passée en mode 'professeur' et l'aida avec tout ça.

''Tu le tiens comme ça'' dit-elle en lui montrant bien quel où chaque doigt devait aller. ''Puis tu positionnes tout ça à l'entrée de ton vagin (elle désigna la partie supérieure de l'applicateur) et tu pousses la partie inférieure avec ton index. Retires l'applicateur, et voilà. Tu es tranquille pour quelques heures. Assures-toi simplement que la ficelle reste bien à extérieur.''

''Très bien'' répondit Malefoy, professionnel, en tentant de garder autant de dignité que possible dans une situation comme celle-ci.

''Eh voilà'' dit Hermione en mettant la boîte de tampons dans les mains de Malefoy.''Essaie.''

''Quoi ? Ici ?'' demanda Malefoy, surpris.

''Eh bien, oui.'' dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain pour lui donner plus d'intimité. ''En quoi ça te gènes ? Tu veux vraiment faire ça tout seul ?''

''Très bien !'' grogna Malefoy, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il aurait besoin d'aide si quelque chose se passait mal, même s'il ne voulait pas y penser.

''Je serais dehors.'' dit Hermione. ''Étant donné que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça, tu ferais bien de prendre quelques profondes inspirations et d'essayer de te détendre. Sinon, tes muscles vont se contracter, et ça peut-être assez difficile si-''

''D'accord, d'accord, d'accord !'' dit Malefoy en lui faisant signe de sortir. ''J'ai compris, sors !''

''Très bien'' dit Hermione ''Oh et tu ferais bien de relever une jambe. C'est la meilleur position pour-''

''DEHORS !''

''Très bien.'' dit Hermione en fermant la porte derrière elle.

''Ça va, Malefoy ?'' demanda Hermione. Il était là-dedans depuis cinq minutes et ne lui avait toujours donné aucun signe de réussite.

''Oui.'' répondit-il, semblant un peu tendu.

''Tu l'as mis ?''

''Pas encore.''

''Tu n'arrives pas à te détendre, hein ?'' dit Hermione, affirmant plus qu'interrogeant.

''Est-ce que tu peux m'en faire le putain de reproche ?'' cracha Malefoy. ''Un mec ne devrait pas à avoir à mettre quoique ce soit dans son corps. Jamais ! C'est pas naturel. Et ces trucs font un mal de chien, bordel ! Ça ne rentre pas.''

''C'est parce que tu ne te détends pas.'' précisa Hermione.

'' _Et je ne supporte pas la vue du sang !''_ continua Draco, comme si elle n'avait rien dit. ''Ce n'est pas hygiénique !''

''Si tu as fini de te plaindre, je pourrais te suggérer une autre approche.'' dit Hermione, l'air de rien.

''Qui est ?''

''Les serviettes.''

''Serviettes ?''

''Yep. Elles sont dans le tiroir sous l'évier. Prends en une dans la boite, retire le papier et colle la dans ta... _ma_ culotte. Replie les ailettes et colle-les sur le dessous. Compris ?''

''Ouais'' répondit-il.

Après une minute de silence, Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain, l'air échevelé.

''J'ai l'impression de porter une couche.'' commenta t-il.

''Je sais. C'est pour ça que je préfère les tampons.'' dit Hermione. ''Je te conseille de quand même en prendre et de réessayer plus tard.''

''Okay, comme tu veux.'' dit Malefoy en sortant, serrant les deux boites contre son torse.''Je jure devant Dieu, Granger, si jamais tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te lances l'Avada Kedavra et passerais volontiers le reste de ma vie à Azkaban.''

''Considère que je suis prévenue.'' souffla t-elle en le regardant partir.

'Cette situation, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi' pensa t-elle. 'Malefoy a ses règles, viens me demander de l'aide puis s'en va avec mes produits d'hygiène féminine. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passe, je m'enverrai moi-même faire un check-up complet à Sainte-Mangouste.'

Pour Draco, la vie, c'était vraiment le bordel.

Non seulement était-il dans un corps de fille, dans le corps de Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Gryffondor, une idiote, une fille dont le cycle menstruel ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal _et_ qui avait l'emploi du temps le plus ennuyeux du monde !

Pourquoi devait-elle être si intellectuelle ? Pourquoi ?

Arithmancie Avancée ?

Runes Anciennes ?

Qui avait besoin de ça, franchement ?

Et le fait que jamais de sa vie, Draco n'ai assisté à un de ces cours était un peu alarmant. Surtout que Granger était première dans chacune de ces classes. Draco s'était suffisamment entraîné pour maîtriser le fameux 's'il-vous-plaît-s'il-vous-plaît-je-suis-si-intelligente-laissez-moi-répondre-à-cette-question' levé de main qui caractérisait Granger depuis son arrivée a Poudlard.

Le truc de la main il l'avait facilement maîtrisé.

Le problème était qu'il ne connaissait aucune réponse.

Et toutes notes à prendre lui donnaient des crampes aux mains. D'ordinaire il dupliquait simplement celles d'un autre élève d'un mouvement de baguette. Il ne pouvait plus faire ça, hein ? Il était déjà chanceux que personne n'ai remarqué que Granger était comme par magie devenue gauchère pendant la nuit. Il n'y pouvait pas grand chose de tout façon.

Et il n'aimait vraiment pas les uniformes scolaires des filles. Ce qu'il y avait comme courant d'air sous ces jupes ! Il avait constamment l'envie de tirer dessus pour qu'elle couvre plus de peau. Et ces collants, ce qu'ils grattaient ! Pourquoi portaient-elles ces choses de tout façon ? C'était l'été ! Après cinq minutes, il avait réussit à les effiler deux fois. Et comment les filles pouvaient avoir l'air si tranquille avec leurs jambes croisées comme ça ? Quand Draco réussit enfin a passer une jambe par-dessus l'autre (ce qui ne lui semblait vraiment pas naturel) il eut la constante impression qu'un simple petit mouvement suffirait à le faire tomber de sa chaise.

Et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ces fichus soutien-gorge ! C'était vraiment inconfortable, avoir quelque chose pressant votre cage thoracique toute la journée. Et enfiler ce truc n'était pas une mince affaire. Draco avait également découvert que balancer ce truc de frustration au travers de la pièce n'était pas d'une grande aide. Donc, après réflexion, Draco métamorphosa un des soutien-gorge d'Hermione afin qu'il s'ouvre par le devant. Beaucoup plus facile ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas faits de cette façon. Est-ce qu'elles _essayaient_ de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles ? _Les femmes_!

Mais ce que Draco détestait le plus, c'était ce truc des menstruations. Il n'aimait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas ça. Il ne pouvait croire que toutes les filles en passaient par là.

Comment pouvaient-elles le supporter ?

Avec tout ce sang et tout...

Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir du sang.

 _Bordel de merde !_

''Tu appelles ça _des notes_?'' demanda Hermione, remontée, en agitant les parchemins devant Draco.

''Hey, j'y ai travaillé dur'' dit Draco, ressentant toujours une douleur dans sa main.

''Peut-être, mais je vais devoir les déchiffrer si je veux pouvoir faire mes devoirs avec'' commenta t-elle.

''Pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas lire.''

''Oh, je sais lire. Tu ne sais juste pas écrire !''

''Oh, laisses tomber Granger'' grogna Draco ''J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, alors laisse moi tranquille. C'est épuisant d'être toi, tu sais. Constamment se balancer d'avant en arrière en levant la main en l'air est fatiguant.''

''Oh, _arrêtes_ ,''dit Hermione. ''Comme si tu connaissait les réponses.''

''Hey ! Je suis plus intelligent que tu le penses, je me suis bien débrouillé, merci bien.'' _Oh le vilain menteur._

''Bien, peu importe, je vais essayer de déchiffrer ça'' dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour travailler. Elle avait des crampes au visage, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Toute la journée elle avait dû s'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs ou de froncer les sourcils. Après un moment, elle s'y fit et son visage n'affichait plus qu'une expression neutre.

Pas que Malefoy avait fait mieux qu'elle, de toute façon. Quand ils s'étaient entraînés plus tôt dans la journée, il avait dû apprendre à détendre un peu plus son visage, il persistait à afficher son expression idiote. Comme s'il avait subit une lobotomie ou quelque chose du genre. Et ce qui rendait tout ça encore plus perturbant était qu'il ne semblait même pas le faire exprès.

Effrayant !

Et Hermione avait été obligée de s'enfoncer mentalement son poing dans la bouche plusieurs fois dans la journée. C'était rageant de ne pas répondre aux questions alors qu'elle connaissait les réponses. Pendant les deux premiers cours, elle dû s'asseoir sur ses mains pour ne pas qu'elles se lèvent automatiquement.

Apparemment, c'était une tendance qu'elles avaient.

Avant d'aller au lit, Hermione était dans la salle de bain, ne sachant pas si elle devait être impatiente ou révoltée. Enfant, elle en avait souvent voulu aux hommes pour être capable de faire pipi debout. En grandissant, elle était passée par dessus cela. Mais elle avait à présent l'opportunité d'accomplir un de ses rêves d'enfant.

De plus, elle se retenait depuis leur échange de corps et elle avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle faisait la fameuse danse 'jambes-pressées-l'une-contre-l'autre-j'ai-vraiment-envie-de-faire-pipi'

Elle souleva la lunette des toilettes, déboutonna son pantalon et y inséra une main. Alors que le bout de ses doigts trouvèrent ce qu'elle cherchait, la pensée 'je ne peux pas croire ce que je suis en train de faire' lui traversa l'esprit et sembla vouloir y rester. Elle dû se forcer à le saisir un peu plus fermement et le sortit de son pantalon.

''Pour l'amour de Dieu, fais-le, stupide membre'' bougonna t-elle, sentant le liquide arriver.

Et elle le fit.

Avec un soupir de soulagement en prime.

Elle avait eu quelques alertes ça-vient-mais-en-fait-non, mais l'un dans l'autre, tout c'était bien passé. Après avoir fini, elle rangea tout cela dans son caleçon (elle avait décidé un peu plus tôt dans la journée qu'elle portait à gauche, vu qu'elle n'allait pas demander à Malefoy cette information personnelle), et alla se laver les mains, se sentant étrangement fière d'avoir accompli quelque chose de si banal.

 **Fin du deuxième jour.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Troisième jour

**Jour trois : Mardi**

Hermione trouvait ça injuste.

Pourquoi c'était Malefoy qui avait les plus beaux cheveux ? C'était _elle_ la fille, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle avec une botte de paille en guise de cheveux alors que ceux de Malefoy étaient comme de la soie ? Elle se retrouva devant le miroir, passant un temps incroyable à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, simplement pour voir qu'ils retombaient parfaitement en place.

Ce n'était pas normal.

La veille ils avaient échangé leurs produits de douche. C'était nécessaire, étant donné qu'il serait étrange que Draco Malefoy apparaisse au petit déjeuner en sentant le gel douche à la fraise d'Hermione.

Grâce à cela, Hermione avait fait une découverte intéressante.

Draco Malefoy...

...le grand et respecté Serpentard de sang-pur...

...utilisait...

... _du shampooing pour bébé !_

Allait-elle être assez vile pour l'asticoter avec ça ?

…

Oui !

…

Duh !

…

Hermione aurait également à se raser la barbe aujourd'hui, vu qu'elle avait maintenant une repousse de quelques heures. Hermione avait été surprise qua ça n'ai pas été nécessaire avant. Elle avait commencé a penser que Malefoy n'avait pas de pilosité faciale, mais apparemment, elle était juste un peu lente.

'Comme son cerveau' pensa t-elle avec un sourire, en étalant de la mousse à raser sur son visage. Si elle avait été jalouse de lui à cause de ses cheveux, elle l'était encore plus maintenant. Elle, comme la plupart des filles, en voulait ouvertement aux hommes pour n'avoir que leur barbe à raser. Mais Malefoy n'avait à la raser que...quoi ? Un ou deux fois par semaine ? Alors qu'elle, Hermione (avec son propre corps) avait à se raser/s'épiler les jambes, les aisselles, le maillot, les sourcils et -elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même avec une arme pointée sur elle- sa lèvre supérieure.

''Espèce d'enfoiré'' marmonna Hermione en passant prudemment la lame de rasoir à la base de son cou.

Draco était dans la douche, lavant ses cheveux. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de s'occuper des cheveux broussailleux avec lesquelles Granger était née. En fait, il pensait s'en occuper mieux qu' _elle-même_ ne le faisait. Une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré leurs corps, il devrait présenter la jeune fille à ce que l'on appelait 'après-shampooing'. Il avait tout de même eu un moment de panique quand il s'était réveillé, presque étouffé par la masse bouclée.

Mais après quelques instants, la situation lui était revenue en mémoire.

C'était un peu dérangeant, la _facilité_ avec laquelle il prenait cette histoire. Le changement de sexe et tout ça. Bien sûr, même si le changement avait été permanent, jamais il n'aurait pû se considérer comme une femme – et il se suiciderais probablement si c'était permanent- mais en sachant que ce n'était que temporaire, il était plutôt à l'aise.

Mais il avait découvert certaines choses sur les filles qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Eh bien, il _savait_ toutes ces choses, simplement il-comme tous les hommes pensait-il- aimait prétendre qu'il ne les savait pas. Mais maintenant il avait été obligé de se rendre compte, par exemple, que le système digestif des filles marchait exactement comme celui des garçons, avec tout ce qui allait avec.

Il préférait quand il croyait que les filles étaient ces parfaites créatures mythiques qui n'utilisaient les toilettes que pour se raconter des potins ou se remaquiller mais pas pour expulser quoique ce soit de leur corps.

Autant pour ses illusions brisées !

Les choses seraient au moins plus acceptables s'il n'avait pas à supporter la compagnie des Gryffondors. Draco devait l'admettre : leurs conversation étaient ennuyeuses, mais ils savaient comment égayer l'ambiance avec leurs pulsions 'd'amusement'. Mais comment ils purent faire apparaître deux douzaines de pintes de Bièraubeurre (ou autre), il ne le comprenait pas. Sa tête pulsait dans une gueule-de-bois résultant de la quantité de spiritueux qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, mais il avait découvert qu'avoir constamment un verre entre les lèvres le préservait d'avoir à parler aux autres. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le fait que le corps de Granger n'y soit pas aussi habitué que le sien lui était sorti de la tête.

Eh bien, maintenant, il savait.

C'était douloureux.

Draco avait été soulagé de découvrir que Granger n'était pas exactement une fille girly. Du coup, il n'avait pas été forcé de partager les conversations des filles.

Merci mon Dieu.

Tout de même, il se sentait apte à avoir une conversation sur 'ce moment du mois'. C'était quelque chose dont il se sentait fier et en même temps était dérangé par ce fait. Pareil quand il fût finalement capable d'utiliser ces saloperies de tampons.

Fier et déconcerté.

Il découvrit également qu'il avait un besoin inhabituel de câlins. Il pensa que c'était un effet secondaire de cette 'période du mois'. C'était assez étrange, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été porté sur les câlins...pas du tout même. Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi la plupart des filles semblaient avoir besoin de tenir un oreiller ou une couverture dans leurs bras avant de pouvoir s'asseoir et de se détendre.

Étrange.

Au début, il avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir à se raser la barbe cette semaine là. Mais après un peu plus d'un jour, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir raser d'autres parties de son corps. Ce qui n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait. Au cours des derniers jours, il s'était plusieurs fois coupé aux chevilles.

Et ce n'était pas seulement se raser.

Oh non.

Il fallait _recommencer_.

Fichues filles. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas naître imberbes ?

Draco trouva également intéressant le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas régresser. Il avait pensé que, résider dans le corps d'une Née-Moldue lui ferait faire un pas en arrière dans l'évolution. Mais en fait non.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait, en fait.

Mais il savait une chose :

Il devrait vraiment arrêter de jouer avec ses seins. Ça devenait ridicule.

Hermione était assise en cours de Potions qu'elle partageait avec les Serpentards (ou plutôt les Gryffondors vu qu'elle était à Serpentard maintenant), attendant que la classe commence quand soudainement elle entendit son nom surgir dans une conversation. Hermione essaya de se pencher assez vers l'arrière pour pouvoir entendre, mais pas assez pour que tout le monde puisse deviner qu'elle écoutait la conversation.

''Hermione a fait _quoi_?'' dit Seamus, choqué.

''Elle a embrassé Lavande'' répéta Neville.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sous le choc. HERMIONE AVAIT FAIT _QUOI_?

''Quand ?'' demanda Seamus précipitamment.

''Hier soir.'' dit Neville.

''Je le savais !''

''Tu savais quoi ?''

''Qu'elle était de l'autre bord.'' dit Seamus, triomphant.

''Comment tu le savais?''

''Ben elle est un peu _masculine_ , non ?''

'' _HEY_!'' cria Hermione, indignée, en se tournant sur sa chaise pour faire face aux deux garçons.

''Qu'est ce que tu as Malefoy ?'' demanda Seamus avec dégoût.

'Merde !' pensa Hermione, alors que la réalité la rattrapait.

''Rien qui ne te concerne, Finnigan.'' dit-elle avec le plus de ressentiment possible. ''J'apprécierais simplement que vous gardiez vos commérages pour vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les travers primaires de la Sang-de-Bourbe''

 _'Pas mal'_ pensa t-elle

''Oh _s'il te plaît.''_ dit Seamus. ''Regardez qui fait semblant d'être homophobe. Et toi et Blaise Zabini ?''

''Quoi, moi et Blaise Zabini ?'' Hermione fronça les sourcils.

''Comme si tu ne le savait pas.'' dit Seamus suggestivement.

''Pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pa-'' dit Hermione agressivement, oubliant momentanément que la réplique était dirigée vers Malefoy et pas vers elle, mais fût coupée quand Malefoy entra et que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Lavande semblait s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège.

 _'Cet imbécile !'_ pensa t-elle, furieuse.

'' _Qu'est ce que tu as fait_?'' siffla Hermione en entraînant Draco dans leur salle commune.

''J'ai la gueule-de-bois'' grogna Draco, frottant sa tête.

''Tu as _embrassé_ Lavande Brown !'' cria Hermione en agitant les bras.

''Oh''

''Oui...'oh'. Maintenant tout le monde pense que je suis gay !''

''Ben au moins, tu as quelque chose de particulier'' dit Draco avec un sourire.

''Salopard, Malefoy'' cracha Hermione. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

''Eh bien, les Gryffondors ont fait une autre fête dans la salle commune parce que Finnigan a enfin réussit à changer l'eau en rhum.''

''Et...'' insista Hermione.

''Il y avait beaucoup de rhum, les choses ont un peu dérapé et-''

''Tu as décidé que ce serait une bonne idée d'embrasser une de mes anciennes collègue de dortoir ?''

''Plus ou moins.'' dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

''Tu vas arranger ça, compris ?'' cria Hermione.

''Bien. Bien. Bien.'' dit Draco . ''Mais seulement si tu arranges les choses avec Pansy.''

''C'est pas vrai...''

''Granger !''

'' _D'accord_! J'arrangerais les choses avec Pansy si tu fais en sorte que plus personne ne pense que j'aime les filles.''

''Bien !''

''Bien !''

 **Fin du troisième jour.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Quatrième jour

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère que vous appréciez cette traduction. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est toujours agréable à entendre ;)

Bonne Lecture !

Lae'

 **Quatrième jour : Mercredi**

''Hermione a fait _quoi_?'' s'exclama Seamus, alors que les septièmes années attendaient McGonagall pour leur classe de Métamorphose.

Hermione se pencha pour écouter la conversation. Elle espérait que Malefoy avait réglé son problème.

''Elle a embrassé Harry !'' répéta Neville.

 _QUOI ?_

Dans un grand bruit, Hermione tomba de sa chaise.

''Tout va bien, Draco ?'' demanda Crabbe.

''Non !'' grogna Hermione en se relevant. ''Ce stupide petit-''

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu as embrassé Harry ?'' cria Hermione en traînant Draco dans leur salle commune.

''Tu dis ça comme si j'avais aimé le faire'' dit Draco, livide.''Au moins, tout le monde a oublié l'histoire d'homosexualité''

''C'est mon meilleur ami, Malefoy !''

''Évidemment, donc personne ne pensera que tu es amoureuse de lui.''

''Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que j'aurais pût l'embrasser ?''

''Parce que tu es émotionnellement instable'' Draco haussa les épaules.

'' _Je ne le suis pas !_ ''

''Eh bien maintenant, tu l'es ! Franchement, un baiser n'est pas obligé de vouloir dire quelque chose''

'' _Pour moi si !_ ''

''Eh bien, c'est _ton_ problème à présent, non ? Tu m'as demandé de te sortir du guêpier 'gay', et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Franchement, j'ai même embrassé _Potter_ pour ça. Ça va directement dans les archives des choses-que-je-vais-essayer-d'oublier. Maintenant tu as juste à arrêter de râler et réparer les choses avec Pansy.''

''Très bien. Je vais le faire.'' bougonna Hermione.

''Vraiment ?'' demanda Draco, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, s'étant attendu à un peu plus de protestations de sa part.

''Oui. Au moins l'un de nous a assez de morale pour s'en tenir à notre arrangement.'' dit Hermione en quittant la pièce.

'' _Je vais arranger les chose, ça oui !_ '' pensa t-elle, énervée, en parcourant les couloirs à la recherche de Pansy.

''Beurk, voir ça m'a coupé l'appétit.''

''Ils ne pourraient pas se trouver une chambre ?''

Draco leva les yeux de son dîner pour voir de qui parlaient ces commérages. Il souhaita rapidement ne pas l'avoir fait. Il avala ses pommes de terre de travers et laissa tomber ses couverts sur son assiette. Granger avait regagné Pansy à sa cause. Si bien que Draco regardait maintenant Pansy manquer de l'écraser avec son corps et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux – _à lui_.

C'était une vision dont il aurait pu se passer.

''Quoi ?'' demanda innocemment Hermione en se faisant emmener dans leur salle commune. ''Tu n'es pas content de ta nouvelle petite amie ?''

''Non, je ne le suis pas !'' grogna Draco. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_?''

''J'ai avoué à Pansy ce qu'elle représentait vraiment pour moi.'' dit-elle sèchement. ''Que je ne l'avais giflée que parce que je j'avais été effrayé par la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle. Mais que j'avais enfin pris mon courage à deux mains, et que je voulais faire d'être ma petite amie attitrée.''

'' _Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?_ '' demanda Draco, désespéré.

''Étonnamment, assez facilement'' répondit-elle, machiavélique.

''Arrange ça !'' menaça Draco. ''Arrange ça _pour de vrai_!''

''Si tu arranges les choses avec Lavande et Harry sans me faire passer pour une folle dégénérée et lubrique !'' dit Hermione

''Et comment est-ce que je suis censée faire ça ?'' demanda Draco.

''Tu sais, cette question en dit long sur toi.'' pointa Hermione.

''Laisse tomber.'' cracha Draco. ''Très bien ! Je vais essayer ! Fais que en sorte de Pansy me lâche et qu'elle ne s'approche pas de mon pantalon''

''Beurk !'' dit Hermione en faisant semblant de vomir.

''On dirait que tu ne la connais pas autant que tu le pense'' dit Draco avec un sourire. ''Si tu ne romps pas avec elle, elle reste ta petite amie pendant encore trois jours. Et on dit qu'elle progresse vite dans ses relations de couple.''

''Je peux la tenir à distance si je le veux. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection en public, donc tout ira bien tant que je ne me retrouverais pas seule avec elle.'' bougonna Hermione, un peu effrayée tout de même.

''Peut-être.'' dit Draco. ''Mais tu veux vraiment tenter le coup ?''

''Parfait !'' dit Hermione. ''Je mets les choses à plat avec Pansy si tu respectes ta part du marché.''

''Très bien .'' dit Draco.

'' _Et sans embrasser qui que ce soit !_ '' lui cria Hermione après qu'il soit sortit de la salle commune.

Hermione était étendue sur son lit, essayant de dormir.

Tout ça faisait un peu trop pour elle.

En un jour elle était sortit puis avait plaqué Pansy Parkinson, embrassé Lavande, puis Harry. Enfin elle n'avait pas vraiment fait ces deux dernières choses, mais c'était tout comme.

Elle réalisa qu'elle devait vraiment avoir Draco Malefoy de son côté. Elle espérait seulement qu'il en ferait de même, car elle n'hésiterait pas à répliquer si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Et l'effet domino recommencerait.

Mais elle pensait qu'il avait compris. Il _avait_ arrangé les choses avec Lavande et Harry, après tout. Il avait dit à Lavande que tout ça était arrivé à cause de tout le rhum qu'il avait absorbé (ce qui était vrai) et avait dit à Harry que c'était juste une manœuvre pour éviter que tout le monde pense qu'elle était gay (ce qui était également vrai). Et ils avaient tous deux semblé comprendre.

Hermione avait été un peu inquiète quand Malefoy lui avait parlé de la déception sur le visage de Lavande quand il lui avait dit que le baiser ne signifiait rien du tout.

…

Merde !

Draco se brossait les dents avant d'aller au lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner chaque fois qu'il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Potter, plus tôt dans la journée. 'Le courageux sauveur du Monde Sorcier', mes fesses oui ! Dès qu'il se retrouvait les lèvres collées à celles d'une fille pour qui il n'avait pas de sentiments romantiques, il semblait être incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Draco e pouvait donc qu'imaginer comment il réagirait le jour il une fille _qui l'intéresserait_ l'embrasserait.

Mourir sur place ?

'On peut toujours l'espérer' pensa t-il en souriant.

 **Fin du Quatrième jour**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Cinquième jour

Salut à toi lecteur ! Voici pour toi le sixième chapitre ! :)

Je ne sais toujours pas si cette fiction vous plaît ou pas...Nous en sommes bientôt à la moitié, et je commence à me demander si je vais poster la suite ou pas...

Faites le moi savoir si vous voulez que je la poste...sinon j'arrêterais ici, avec ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Lae'

* * *

 **Cinquième jour : Jeudi**

''Hermione, est-ce que je peux te parler instant ? En privé ? ''

Non, pensa Draco, ennuyé, en se retournant. Il vit la Weaslette s'approcher de lui dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

''Où est ce que tu veux aller ?'' demanda t-il tentant de ne pas paraître trop troublé.

''Montons'' dit-elle.

Pendant un instant, Draco eu peur que les escaliers du dortoir des filles ne se transforment en toboggan sous ses pas, étant donné que les garçons n'y étaient pas admis. Mais bien sûr, puisqu'il était maintenant une fille, ce ne fût pas le cas. Quand il entra, il se rendit compte que la pièce était différente de son ancien dortoir , mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'il était dans une tour et non parce qu'il était dans le dortoir des filles.

Il regarda la Weaslette – _bon sang mais c'était quoi son vrai nom?-_ alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un lit, certainement le sien. Il la rejoignit et s'assit en face d'elle.

''Je croyais que tu voulais parler ?'' dit-il directement.

''C'est le cas. C'est juste que...''

''Donc ? De quoi s'agit-il ?'' Il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela dure plus longtemps que nécessaire.

''J'ai couché avec Dean.'' avoua la jeune fille.

 _Oh mon Dieu, c'est ce **genre** de conversation._

''Dean Thomas ?'' demanda Draco.

''Bien sûr Dean Thomas. Qui d'autre ? Tu crois que j'ai toute une liste de Dean planquée dans ma poche ? ''

Draco fronça les sourcils.

''Je croyais que tu sortais avec Potter.''

''Harry ? Arrêtes de plaisanter Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il sort avec Luna.''

Draco était vraiment confus à présent.

''Luna ?''

''Lovegood. Franchement Hermione, tu vas bien ?''

''Je vais bien.'' dit Draco, tentant de se recomposer. ''Tu voulais parler.''

''Oui,'' dit-elle, jouant avec ses ongles.''Je veux juste...j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi.''

Et vu comment elle disait cela, Draco comprit qu'elle venait de perdre sa virginité. Il devait se mettre en mode 'conversation de fille'. Et ce n'était pas chose facile, étant donné qu'il était un garçon.

''Alors...comment c'était '' demanda t-il, posant la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

''C'était...je ne sais pas,'' dit-elle avec un soupir, elle s'approcha et baissa un peu la voix. ''Je ne penses pas qu'on ait fait ça correctement.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?'' demanda Draco, sa curiosité attisée.''Il y a une _mauvaise_ manière de le faire ?''

''Eh bien, c'était assez rapide'' dit-elle. ''Et ce n'était pas très plaisant. Pas pour moi en tout cas, mais lui à eut l'air d'apprécier. Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ?''

Draco garde le silence une seconde.

''Est-ce qu'il t'a bien préparée ?''

''Préparée ?'' demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

''Oui, étais-tu assez...lubrifiée ?''

''Je ne sais pas'' répondit-elle en rougissant. ''C'était assez spontané et nous nous y sommes mis assez rapidement.''

Draco roula ses yeux dans leurs orbites, les Gryffondors étaient vraiment des amateurs.

''Vous pensez bientôt recommencer ?'' lui demanda t-il.

''Je ne sais pas'' répondit-elle, hésitante.''Celles qui disent que perdre sa virginité tiraille un peu devraient être fusillées. Ça fait vraiment mal ! Je ne penses pas pouvoir le faire de nouveau.''

''Ça va s'améliorer avec le temps. Et puis tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi maladroits que lui. Mais si tu veux vraiment être avec Dean, tu dois lui dire ce que tu attends. Les femmes ont le droit de faire ça, étant donné que les hommes sont presque garantis d'avoir un orgasme.''

''La vie est injuste, hein ?'' nota t-elle avec un petit sourire.

''Pas vraiment,'' Draco haussa les épaules. ''Mais tu... _nous_ pouvons avoir plusieurs orgasmes. C'est notre vengeance.''

A ces paroles, la Weaslette eut un sourire. Draco s'en sortait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, avec cette histoire de 'conversation de filles'.

''Quand il te proposera de le faire à nouveau'' dit Draco ''et il le fera probablement, dis lui simplement que s'il n'y mets pas un peu de bonne volonté, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il y pense.''

''De la bonne volonté ?''

''Des préliminaires.'' dit Draco. ''Et si ce crétin ne trouve pas le chemin vers ton clitoris, dessines lui une carte.''

La rouquine rit cette fois franchement.

''Comment tu sais tout ça ?'' demanda t-elle.

''Euh...les livres.'' dit Draco.

''J'aurais dû m'en douter.'' dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva, ayant l'air d'avoir fini de parler, Draco l'imita.

''Laisse-moi te dire Hermione, quand tu décideras de coucher avec quelqu'un, fais le avec une personne qui a déjà de l'expérience.''

''Euh, d'accord.'' dit Draco, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre à ça.

''Tu sais,'' dit Ginny suggestivement.'' Ta chambre est très proche de celle de quelqu'un qui correspond parfaitement à cette description. On ne l'appelle pas l'orgasme ambulant pour rien.''

''On m'ap- l'appelle _comment_?''

Draco était surprit. L'orgasme ambulant ? Vraiment ? Bien sûr, sa devise était 'si tu fais quelque chose, fais le bien' , mais ça...enfin !

Les filles parlaient vraiment de _tout_.

Heureusement qu'elles l'aimaient bien, enfin apparemment.

''Je suis sérieuse !'' continua t-elle en sortant du dortoir. ''Tu ne peux nier qu'il est devenu sacrément canon, même si sa personnalité est sacrément tordue. Fourres lui une chaussette dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise et tout devrait bien se passer.''

…

 _Ou pas._

''Alors Draco, tu sais déjà quand tu vas la recevoir ?'' demanda Crabbe à Hermione alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard, faisant leurs devoirs. Ou plutôt qu'il copiait sur elle. Elle espérait que Crabbe était assez intelligent pour ne pas copier le nom de Draco par la même occasion, mais elle n'y comptait pas trop. Ou était-ce Goyle ? Elle ne savait jamais.

''Recevoir quoi ?'' demanda t-elle.

''Tu sais, la marque.''

''La mar-''

 _La marque des Ténèbres,_ réalisa Hermione. Malefoy allait recevoir la marque des Ténèbres et devenir Mangemort. Bien sûr. Même si elle avait appris à le connaître ces derniers jours (un peu plus personnellement) et pour la première fois, elle commençait à le voir comme un être humain plutôt que comme un rebut de l'Enfer., il était tout de même dans le camp opposé. Il était toujours du côté de Voldemort.

Elle se fit une note mentale pour ne plus jamais perdre ça de vue.

''Euh, je ne sais pas encore'' répondit-elle. ''Et toi ?''

''Pendant les vacances de Noël'' répondit-il dans un soupir, Goyle aussi. ''Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé comment nous sortir de là hein ?''

Les rouages tournaient dans la tête d'Hermione. _Les sortir de là_? Donc Malefoy n'était aussi ravi que ça de servir Voldemort.

C'était nouveau.

Et intéressant.

''Quoi que ce soit de neuf de mon côté aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Hermione alors qu'elle et Malefoy pénétraient dans leur salle commune afin d'échanger des informations.

''Pas vraiment.'' dit Draco en parcourant son numéro du Daily Prophet. ''Oh, si. La Weaslette a perdu sa virginité.''

''Ginny ?'' demanda Hermione, surprise.

''Ginny !'' s'exclama Draco. ''J'avais son nom sur le bout de la langue toute la journée. Merci !''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?'' demanda Hermione.

''Eh bien, disons qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié.''

''Oh, pauvre Ginny'' soupira Hermione. ''Et il reste encore deux jours avant que je ne puisse lui parler.''

''Ne t'en fais pas,'' dit Draco. ''Je l'ai déjà fait.''

''J'imagine ce que tu as bien pu lui dire.'' lui dit Hermione, accusatrice.

''Ne me sous-estime pas, Granger, mes conseils étaient sans doute meilleurs que les tiens.'' dit-il. ''Des nouvelles de mon côté ?''

''Pas vraiment. Oh, si. Crabbe m'a demandé si tu avais trouvé quelque chose pour vous éviter d'avoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais sinon, non, rien de nouveau.'' dit Hermione, moqueuse.

''Ne fais pas ça !'' dit Draco, gardant les yeux fixés sur le Daily Prophet.

''Ne fais pas quoi ?'' demanda Hermione innocemment. ''Je n'ai rien dit.''

''Non, mais tu allais le faire !'' dit Draco. ''C'est ce que tu fais, mettre ton nez partout. C'est mon affaire, et je n'ai pas à la partager avec toi.''

''Bien !'' dit Hermione.

''Bien'' répéta Draco.

 _-Silence-_

''Mais si tu allais voir Dumbledore, il-''

'' _Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire, Granger ?_ '' cria Draco ''Laisse-moi tranquille !''

''Mais, et si tu ne peux pas l'empêcher ?'' cria Hermione en retour. ''Et si tu reçois la marque, même si tu n'en veux pas ?''

'' _C'est mon putain de problème !_ '' grogna Draco en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Hermione sursauta quand il claqua la porte si fort qu'elle fût surprise qu'elle ne sorte pas de ses gonds. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

La chose la plus logique à faire était de laisser cette corde tranquille.

Mais Hermione n'était pas toujours logique, n'est ce pas ?

 **Fin du cinquième jour**

* * *

 **D** ites moi si du coup je poste la suite ou pas ;)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sixième jour

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, eh oui, je sais, je suis sacrément en retard... pour me justifier : déménagement. Je suis en plein déménagement très complexe...enfin bon. Toujours est-il que je travaille sur ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais je n'avais jamais le temps de le terminer. Voilà qui est chose faite !

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Laë

* * *

 **Jour six : Vendredi**

Ces cinq derniers jours, Hermione avait pensé bien s'en sortir, avec sa situation particulière. Passant soudainement d'une fille de 17 ans à un garçon de lui aussi 17 ans, ne demandant qu'à se créer des ennuis. C'était comme prendre un adolescent prépubère et le précipiter dans l'âge adulte, en l'espace d'une nuit. Ce serait désastreux, non ? Alors l'idée d'une fille précipitée dans le corps d'un garçon en une nuit, c'était tout simplement catastrophique. Mais Hermione, étant intelligente, se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et pensait pouvoir s'en sortir pour les deux derniers jours.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin là.

''Oh, merde !'' s'était elle exclamée, en réalisant ce qui l'avait douloureusement sortie du sommeil.

Hermione s'était retrouvée avec un petit problème. Un problème qui se situait dans la région basse, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se résoudre tout seul. Elle se dit de l'ignorer et que ça allait s'en aller.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En fait, ça ne faisait qu'empirer. En fait, ce ne fut que quand ça devint vraiment douloureux, là en bas, qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait s'en occuper. Elle n'était ni stupide, ni naïve. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour que ça s'en aille. Elle ne savait pas _comment_ elle devait s'y prendre, mais elle en savait assez pour commencer et voir ce que ça donnerais.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et baissa son boxer. Elle hoqueta à la vision de son érection, elle était rouge, se tenait fière et droite, brillant de liquide pré-séminal. A ce moment, Hermione réalisa à quel point cette situation était tordue.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle avait une _érection_!

Et elle était sur le point de se masturber pour s'en débarrasser !

Quand elle était une fille, jamais elle ne s'était masturbée, simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé une fois ou deux, par curiosité, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment marché. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que certaines parties de son corps ne répondaient pas correctement, ou qu'elle ne savait simplement pas s'en servir. Donc, la nuit elle gardait ses mains en sécurité 'au dessus des draps', si l'on peut dire. De plus, ses hormones, n'était pas 'en folie' comme le disent les gens en parlant des personnes de son âge. Sa situation actuelle demandait une approche différente, étant donné que les hormones mâles demandaient de l'attention, et qu'elles étaient difficiles à ignorer.

Un mouvement dans son pénis la convainquit de ravaler sa fierté et de se débarrasser du problème. Elle laissa sa main droite dériver vers le bas de son ventre et attrapa doucement la base de son érection. Elle était dure comme l'acier, mais la peau contre sa paume était douce comme la soie. Doucement, elle commença à bouger sa main de bas en haut, essayant d'apprendre comment se stimuler correctement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de concentration alors qu'elle tentait de de sentir quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'elle s'y prenait de la bonne façon. Après un moment à essayer diverses choses, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle trouvait une méthode et un rythme qui semblaient faire l'affaire. Dans un premier temps, elle y avait été doucement, mais en était vite arrivée à la conclusion qu'un peu plus de poigne ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle sentait qu'elle se soulageait, tout en faisant monter l'excitation encore plus. Avec son autre main, elle saisit les testicules sous son membre et les fit passer entre ses doigts.

Un délicieux sentiment se répandait dans son corps. Merlin, c'était extraordinaire. C'était assez déconcertant, le fait que son corps réagisse si irrationnellement, de son propre chef, déconcertant mais excitant. Un fluide chaud et collant coulait de son membre, et ses mouvements continuels faisaient que sa main en était trempée. Elle sentait son sexe devenir plus dur de minutes en minutes. Pour l'expérience, elle frotta sa paume contre le sommet sensible de son érection. Elle se sentit gémir, se sentit se tordre. Elle alimentait un feu se trouvant dans son estomac, feu qui avait désespéramment besoin d'être libéré. Son corps était bouillant, rougit. A ce moment, elle donnait des coups de reins désespérés dans sa main. C'était de la torture. Elle devait se soulager. Absolument.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

La tension qui s'était accumulée dans son ventre se relâcha et libéra des vagues de délicieuse chaleur au travers de son corps. Du sperme chaud coula sur sa main et son ventre et elle s'arqua sur son lit, essayant de taire ses gémissements. Elle continua ses mouvements jusqu'à la fin de l'orgasme, jusqu'à ce que son sexe n'abandonne, redevenant flasque entre ses doigts tremblants.

Elle fixa le plafond, essoufflée comme si elle venait de faire le tour du château, deux fois. Elle était étonnée, à la fois par l'intense délivrance et par les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties. Elle voulait simplement se débarrasser de cette 'situation', mais, ce faisant, elle avait également découvert la sexualité masculine, chose dont la plupart des filles ne pouvaient que rêver. Maintenant elle avait un aperçu du point de vue masculin, mais pas de point de vue féminin. Si ce n'était pas de l'ironie, elle ne savait pas ce que c 'était. Elle passa son index sur le liquide collant sur son ventre et l'approcha, pour l'étudier plus attentivement. C'était d'un blanc transparent, et toujours tiède. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité d'étudier cela dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer à quel point c'était perturbant d'y faire face tout en ayant sa première expérience sexuelle. Avoir la chance de s'y faire progressivement était une bénédiction. Certes, une bénédiction bien cachée, mais une bénédiction tout de même.

Elle sentait la semence sécher contre son ventre, elle décida donc de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c 'était différent pour une fille. Elle espérait que non, ce serait plus juste.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de faire une ronde ce soir là, une autre tâche qui incombait ) la Préfète-en-Chef (ou au Préfet-en-Chef). Quand elle tourna ç un coin, quelque part au deuxième étage, elle surprit un garçon et une fille en plein milieu d'une étreinte passionnée. Ils étaient si focalisés sur l 'autre (ou sur les lèvres de l'autre) qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas remarqué que le couvre-feu avait commencé depuis 10 minutes. Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa à cette vue. Si ça avait été deux autres personnes, cette vision aurait été de celles dont elle aurait voulu se souvenir durant de longues et froides nuits solitaires.

Ç'aurait été le cas.

Si ce n'étaient pas Harry et Luna.

Franchement, peu importe à quel point la scène pouvait être super, personne ne veut tomber sur quelqu'un que l'on considère comme son frère en pleine session de câlinage passionné.

Alors pourquoi Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de regarder. ? Oh, oui, parce que tout était en train de dérailler !

'' _Malfoy ?_ ''

'Fais chier' pensa Hermione alors qu'Harry la regardait les yeux vitreux mais clairement mécontents. 'Je ne peux jamais m'en sortir facilement avec ce corps, hein ?'

''Le couvre-feu est terminé depuis 10 minutes, Potter.'' cracha Hermione. ''Tu devrais continuer ça à l'intérieur.''

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui répondre par un commentaire désobligeant, Hermione se dépêcha de s'éloigner de là. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu un comportement très Malfoyen, mais elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire étant donné qu'elle était sûre qu'elle était, à ce moment même, rouge comme une tomate.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment Malfoyen non plus.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' demanda Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune et trouvant Draco qui semblait désespéramment tenter de toucher les doigts de pieds sans fléchir les jambes. Tout ce qu'elle reçu en réponse fut un grognement inarticulé.

''J'ai mal au dos !'' cracha t-il. Il s'était réveillé ce matin là avec une douleur terrible dans le bas de son dos, une douleur qui n'était pas partie depuis. La meilleur chose qu'il ai pensé à faire était d'étirer son dos, mais ça n'avait pas été d'un grand secours.

''Ah, oui, ça arrive.'' dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

''Qu'est ce que tu veux dire 'ça arrive' ? '' grogna t-il. ''Ce n'est pas normal.''

''Si, ça l'est. Certaines filles ont des crampes, d'autres ont mal au dos, d'autres encore ont les deux. Personnellement, j'ai mal au dos.''

''Alors donne moi des crampes !'' grogna Draco, pressant ses phalanges contre son dos en désespoir de cause. Il avait soudainement une nouvelle forme de respect pour les filles. Le sang, la douleur, sans parler des tampons. Bien sûr, elles avaient les seins, mais ce n'était que justice pour tous les autres soucis qu'elles avaient.

''Comment tu t'en débarrasse ?'' demanda t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. ''Trouve une pauvre âme qui serait volontaire pour te faire un massage.''

Malfoy lui lança un regard.

''Non !''

''Allez, Granger, qui peut faire ça ?''

''Demande à Harry. Il m'en fait toujours quand je-''

A ses paroles, Draco lui lança un regard.

''Tu plaisantes ? Je ne demanderais pas à Potter de me faire un _massage_ ''

''Tu peux l'embrasser, mais pas lui demander de te faire un _massage ?''_ demanda Hermione avec raison.

''Non !'' lui répondit Malfoy, têtu.

''Alors tu n'en auras pas.''

''Tu es cruelle Granger !'' pleurnicha Draco. ''Et si on faisait un deal. Tu me fais un massage et je _t'en_ ferais un le mois prochain.''

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sembla réfléchir à la proposition.

''Comment savoir que tu respecteras ta part du marché ?'' lui demanda t-elle.

''Allez, quoi ! Je suis en train de _mourir_ là !'' se plaignit Malfoy. ''Tu vas devoir me faire confiance.''

Même si Hermione ne faisait pas confiance à Malfoy, décida d'accepter. La pire chose qui puisse arriver était qu'elle n'aurait pas de massage le mois prochain. Ou peut en _recevoir_ vraiment un de la part de Malfoy était pire. Elle ne savait pas encore.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle nota qu'elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pour certaines raisons elle avait imaginé beaucoup de vert et d'argent et des tonnes d'objets montrant la richesse de Malfoy. A la place, elle trouva que sa chambre semblait presque...bohémienne. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle trouva surprenant étant donné qu'habituellement Malfoy ne se privait pas pour montrer que sa famille était aisée.

''Allez Granger, on a pas toute la journée.'' dit Malfoy en s'étalant sur son lit.

''Très bien.'' dit Hermione, quelque peu indignée, en s'installant sur le lit en fixant le dos de Malfoy. Elle nota que s'apprêter à faire un massage à son propre corps lui donnait une impression étrange

Au moment où ses doigts touchèrent le dos de Malfoy, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

''Ahhh. C'est ça.'' dit-il approuvant la manœuvre, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller contre lequel son visage était pressé. ''Au moins tu n'as pas autant de problèmes que moi. Mon corps n'a pas d'ennuyeuses manies comme le tien.''

''Ouais. C'est vrai.'' répondit Hermione, tentant de ne pas être sarcastique en pensant à un certain incident, plus tôt ce jour-là.

''Je te le dis, il y a longtemps, quelqu'un à maudit le genre féminin.'' dit Draco, tenant de ne pas gémir alors qu'Hermione délassait ses muscles endoloris. ''Saignements, crampes, maux de dos _et_ accouchements. C'est trop diabolique pour être accidentel.''

''Tout ça parce qu'une fille à écouter un serpent et à goûté une pomme.'' s'amusa Hermione.

''Quoi ?''

''Rien, truc de Moldus.''

''J'imagine.''

''Donc tu détestes vraiment les Moldus ou était-ce une partie de la façade 'futur Mangemort' ?'' demanda Hermione, souhaitant ramener la conversation à ce sujet.

Draco grogna.

''Tu es toujours là-dessus, hein ?'' demanda t-il.

''Oui.''

''Alors je m'en vais.'' dit Draco en essayant de se lever, mais il se trouva soudain pressé contre le lit alors qu'Hermione appuyait tout son poids contre son dos afin de l'empêcher de partir. Et étant donné qu'elle était maintenant la plus lourde, il se trouva incapable de bouger.

''Putain Granger, qu'est ce que tu veux ?''

''Des réponses.'' dit-elle ''Et tu vas me les donner ou je t'écrases contre le matelas.''

''Bien'' dit Draco, réticent, et il aspira une goulée d'air quand elle se releva. ''M'écraser contre le matelas ? Si ce n'est pas suggestif, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.''

''Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas la Marque ?'' insista Hermione, en reprenant le massage. Elle espéra que l'approcha directe apporterait des réponses.

''Je ne veux simplement pas finir comme mon père, d'accord !'' admit-il. ''J'ai 17 ans, par Merlin. Je ne veux pas commencer ma vie en étant constamment en fuite, me cachant et en étant torturé par le Cruccio pour prouver ma loyauté à un Mage Noir qui a un rêve impossible.

Hermione retira ses mains de son dos et retourna Malefoy afin qu'ils se fassent face, elle étant toujours au dessus de lui.

''Tu ne me mens pas ,hein.'' dit-elle, sa phrase étant plus une affirmation qu'une question.

''Non.'' répondit-il.

''Je pense toujours que tu devrais aller voir Dumbled-''

''Non !''

''Malfoy-''

''Non, je réglerais ça tout seul.'' insista t-il. ''C'est mon problème et je m'en occupe. Compris Granger ? Et ne vas pas parler derrière mon dos non plus !''

''Très bien.'' dit Hermione, hésitante. ''Mais assure-toi de pouvoir régler ce soucis.''

Draco fronça les sourcils.

''En quoi ça te préoccupe si je deviens Mangemort ou pas ?''

''Ça ne me préoccupe pas.'' dit-elle, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. ''C'est juste que...moins Voldemort à de partisans, mieux c'est.''

Draco tiqua à l'entente du nom du Mage Noir.

''Pourquoi tu dis son nom ?'' grogna t-il.

''Désolée, j'ai oublié.''

''Tu as oublié ?'' demanda Draco, semblant ne pas y croire. ''Fichus Gryffondors...''

 **Fin du sixième jour.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Septième jour

**Jour Sept : Samedi**

''Hey ! Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' siffla Draco.

''Tes seins sont comprimés.'' dit Hermione en atteignant le soutien-gorge de Malfoy et en réarrangeant les choses.

''Arrête ! C'est du harcèlement !'' grogna t-il en essayant de se soustraire aux bras de la Gryffondor.

''Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Ce sont _mes_ seins !''

''Tu aimerais si je te réarrangeait en clamant que c'est _mon_ corps ?''

''Je...'' Hermione y pensa un instant. ''Très bien. Tu marques un point.''

''Merci.'' dit Draco avec un soupir de soulagement, remettant de l'ordre dans son apparence. ''Franchement, juste parce que tu ne peux pas satisfaire tes envies avec Pansy ne veut pas dire que tu peux les reporter sur moi.''

''C'est dégoûtant et tu le sais !'' dit Hermione avec une grimace.

''Je sais.'' admit Draco avec un sourire. ''C'est pour ça que je le dis.''

C'était le dernier jour qu'ils passaient dans le corps de l'autre, et Hermione devait l'admettre, ils s'entendaient mieux qu'au début.

Enfin, ils ne s'entre-tuaient pas. C'était un bon point.

''Hermione ? Je peux te parler une seconde ? En privé ?''

'Non' pensa Draco, ennuyé en voyant le Weasmoche s'approcher de lui dans le couloir.

''Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?'' lui demanda t-il avec un soupir.

''Là-dedans'' Dit Weasley en ouvrant la porte d'un salle de classe vide.

'Je jure sur Salazar' pensa Draco en suivant le Gryffondor dans la salle. 'que s'il vient de perdre sa virginité et qu'il veut m'en parler , je _hurle_! De quoi j'ai l'air ? D'une foutue Assistante Sociale ?!'

''Donc ?'' demanda Draco. Il se sentait un peu énervé de se trouver seul avec Weasmoche, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il était Hermione en ce moment après tout. Elle et Weasmoche étaient amis et ce n'était pas comme si il voulait l'énerver _elle_ ou quoi que ce soit.

''Je voulais juste savoir.'' commença t-il en regardant ses pieds, mal à l'aise. 'Est-ce que tu aimes Harry ?''

Draco étouffa un rire sarcastique.

''Non !''

''Alors pourquoi l'as tu embrassé ?'' demanda Weasley, semblant s'énerver un peu.

''J'essayai juste de faire oublier aux gens de truc de gay.'' Draco haussa les épaules.

''Donc, tu l'es ?'' demanda t-il

''Quoi ?'' Draco fronça les sourcils.

''Gay ?''

''Non !'' cracha Draco, mais il réalisa qu'il avait répondu à cette question plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione. Pas que ça aie beaucoup d'importance, c'était la même réponse, pour autant qu'il le sache.

''Tu es sûre ?''

'' _Oui_ '' répondit Draco, agité.''Tu arrives à quelque chose ou pas ?''

''Eh bien, tu vois je me demandais juste si par hasard tu voudrais, je ne sais pas-'' Weasley s'emmêla les pinceaux et son visage semblait de plus en plus rouge.

''Crache le morceau !'' grogna Draco.

''Est ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?'' cria t-il presque.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

''Aller où avec toi ?''

''C'est une expression'' dit Weasley, désespéré. ''Ça veut dire est-ce que tu veux être ma petite-amie ?''

'' _Oh merde..._ '' grogna Draco. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à se débrouiller avec ça. Si tous les Gryffondors mâles étaient comme Potter, Weasley et Thomas avec les filles, c'était un miracle qu'ils se reproduisent. ' _y aller avec moi ?'_ Franchement !

''Écoute _Ron_ , je t'aime beaucoup et tout, et je sais que nous avons nos moments, mais je pense que nous ne serons jamais plus qu'amis.'' dit-il, pas vraiment amicalement, lui répétant exactement ce que Granger lui avait dit le premier jour de l'échange. Et il n'en avait rien à faire si elle avait mentit ce jour-là.

''Oh'' dit Weasley, semblant déçu.

''Ouais.'' Draco haussa les épaules.

Après quelques instants de silence gêné et de marmonnements de 'oui', 'bien', 'okay', 'bye', 'a plus' de la part des deux parties, ils se quittèrent et se retirèrent vers leurs destinations respectives. Pour quelque raisons que ce soit, Draco savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas dire à Granger que Weasley voulait 'y aller avec elle'. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais s'il devait émettre une théorie, il dirait que c'était pour son bien à elle.

Hermione était dans les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où elle pourrait faire ça debout, et elle était un peu désolée de s'y être habituée si vite. Elle ouvrit sa braguette, se préparant a 'y aller', quand soudainement, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

''Donc, elle a dit 'non' ?'' entendit-elle dire la voix d'Harry.

'Merde' pensa Hermione, paniquée. Elle était là, ses...'bijoux de famille' à l'air, prête à faire pipi, et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient entrés sans doute pour faire la même chose. Elle s'était peut-être habituée à la manière de faire des garçons, mais _pas_ en public !

''Ouais'' entendit-elle Ron soupirer.

''Désolé mon pote'' dit Harry. ''Mais au moins tu as essayé. Maintenant tu sais si-''

…

Et...ils l'avaient vue.

Hermione avait été soulagée qu'ils semblaient choisir de l'ignorer et de faire faire leur 'affaire'. Hermione se maudit d'avoir choisi l'urinoir du milieu. Résultat : elle était maintenant prise en sandwich entre Ron et Harry. Honnêtement, comment faisaient les garçons pour faire ça comme ça...en étant observés ? Hermione avait du mal à faire pipi quand elle savait que quelqu'un pouvait _l'entendre_. Alors la voir...Elle nota rapidement que cette situation ne sortait visiblement pas de l'ordinaire. _Jamais_ elle n'aurait pu imaginer Malfoy, Harry et Ron se tenant côte à côte, leurs 'équipements' dehors alors qu'ils urinaient. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était entrée tête la première dans un rituel masculin, un endroit et un moment où toutes rancunes personnelles étaient écartées pour qu'ils puissent...euh...faire pipi ?

''Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Malfoy ?'' cracha Harry.

Oh mon Dieu, s'était-elle penchée sur les bijoux de famille de Harry ? Fichu esprit pervers !

''Pas vraiment.'' marmonna t-il.

'Garde les yeux baissés et pisse, bon sang !' se morigéna t-elle, voulant sortir de là aussi vite que possible.

''Un problème Malfoy ?'' demanda Ron, amusé.

''Quoi ?'' demanda Hermione, d'une manière très peu Malfoyenne.

Ron fit un signe de tête vers son 'équipement'.

''Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu étais quelqu'un qui souffrait de l'angoisse de la performance.''

''Ce n'est pas le cas !'' cracha Hermione.

''Pour moi ce n'est pas flagrant.'' sourit Harry en remontant sa braguette et en allant se laver les mains, Ron sur ses talons. Ils quittèrent la pièce et Hermione put clairement entendre des rires venant du couloir.

''Oh merci mon Dieu.'' dit Hermione avec un soupir quand Harry et Ron étaient finalement partis et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire en paix.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se lava les mains et partit en tentant de ne pas se sentir fière du fait que son 'équipement' avait eu l'air d'être légèrement plus gros que celui d'Harry.

Dans la soirée, Draco et Hermione étaient dans leur salle commune, lisant. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre les deux, de passer la soirée ensemble. Partiellement parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas obligés de vaquer a leurs occupations tant qu'ils étaient dans le corps de l'autre. C'était comme au retour de vacances, c'est toujours les vacances, mais dans un sens ça ne compte plus vraiment.

Draco l'avait un peu mauvaise. Il allait récupérer son corps pile au moment où ces fichus saignements s'arrêtaient.

Maudit machins !

Il était heureux d'enfin retourner dans son corps, tout de même. Et quand il l'aurait récupéré il ferait des choses très viriles, les premiers jours. Vous savez, quand on a besoin de faire ces choses masculines, quand on doit juste tuer quelque chose, réparer des objets, faire un barbecue...

Okay, très bien, Draco devait faire quelques recherches sur le pourquoi du comment lorsque l'on avait de telles envies, mais il se sentait obligé de prouver sa masculinité d'une manière où d'une autre.

L'accès illimité aux courbes féminines allait lui manquer, par contre.

'Bye bye les seins' pensa t-il avec un soupir.

Hermione réalisa que porter tout ces habits noirs allait lui manquer. Dans son ancien corps, elle ne pouvait vraiment se permettre de porter cette couleur : avec sa couleur de peau, elle avait simplement l'air malade. Donc, quand elle n'était pas obligée de porter ses robes scolaires, elle optait en général pour des couleurs vives. Mais une semaine dans la peau d'un vampire mystérieux avait été fun. Mais elle avait prudemment esquivé le port du pantalon en cuir. Elle l'avait essayé une fois pour rire, mais l'avait trouvé un poil trop révélateur.

Pas que le voir sur Malfoy un fois qu'il aurait récupéré son corps lui aurait posé un quelconque problème.

Pas qu'elle l'avouerais jamais à haute voix.

Il y avait une question qui la taraudait depuis quelques jours, et elle voulait vraiment la lui poser maintenant.

''Dis, Malfoy ?''

''Ouais.'' répondit Malfoy, ne levant pas le nez de son livre.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Blaise Zabini ?''

Draco ferma les yeux et grogna.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?'' demanda t-il, semblant un peu de mauvaise humeur.

''Rien de concret. Il y a quelque chose à savoir ?'' demanda t-elle, moqueuse.

''Okay, je vais te le dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.''

''Bien sûr.'' dit Hermione, pas vraiment convaincue.

''Ça ne l'est pas !'' insista Draco. ''L'année dernière, pendant une partie d'action ou vérité – tu sais comme ces jeux peuvent déraper hein?- Eh bien, Blaise avait été défié de m'embrasser et -on était tous les deux en colère – eh bien, le baiser à duré un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.''

''Combien de temps ?'' demanda Hermione.

''Euuuh a peu près une minute, je pense.''

Hermione se plia en deux de rire.

''Un _peu_ plus longtemps ?'' répéta Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

''C'est dur de savoir combien de temps à passé quand tu es saoul et que tu n'as pas chrono !'' dit Draco, tentant de se défendre.

''Le fait que tu manques d'oxygène devrait t'aider à savoir que ça a duré assez longtemps.'' nota Hermione.

''Très mignon, Granger.'' dit Draco, sarcastique. ''Mais c'est tout. Rien de plus ne s'est passé. Les choses ont pris des proportions énormes. Je suis plus qu'hétéro.''

''Okay'' fredonna Hermione.

''Quoi ?'' Draco fronça les sourcils.

''Eh bien, tu as décidé assez rapidement d'embrasser Harry l'autre jour, pour quelqu'un de 'plus qu'hétéro'.''

''Eh bien, il est _terriblement_ efféminé.'' commenta Draco, retournant à son livre.

''Il ne l'est _pas.''_ Sourit Hermione. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il lui donne des réponses.

''Évidemment qu'il l'est. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi ? Pour quelles autres raisons une lesbienne qui à d'abord embrassé Lavande Brown irait embrasser un garçon ? Parce que, si tu plisses les yeux, tu peux le confondre avec une fille.'' dit Draco, le visage sérieux, expliquant cela comme s'il lui expliquait de un et un font deux.

''Je _crois_ que je vais aller me coucher.'' annonça Hermione avec un sourire en se levant du canapé et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. ''Bonne nuit, Draco.''

''Bonne nuit Hermione.'' dit Draco en réponse, alors qu'Hermione disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Et la soirée était bien avancée avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il s'étaient appelés par leurs prénoms pour la première fois.

 **Fin du septième jour.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Post-échange, jour 1

Eh voilà le chapitre qui conclus l'échange de corps ! On passe aux choses sérieuse !

Merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fais très plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Post-échange : chapitre 1

Le samedi matin, comme prévu, Hermione s'était réveillée dans son propre corps. Elle s'était immédiatement levée et s'était saisie d'un mètre ruban afin de vérifier que tout était bien revenu à la normale. Tout avait l'air en place, même si elle n'était pas sûre pour la taille de ses fesses. Avaient-elles toujours été comme ça ? _Vraiment_?

Eh bien, au moins elle ne toussait pas de boules de poils comme le dernière fois.

Même si elle était heureuse d'avoir récupéré son corps, elle ne faisait pas vraiment la danse de la joie. Le fait d'avoir un corps nouveau et imprévisible allait lui manquer. Elle avait également quelques difficultés à remettre son cerveau en mode féminin, ce matin elle avait eu un moment de ' oups, il faut que je m'assoie pour faire ça' assez gênant. Tout de même elle était assez contente du confort de son propre corps, et de la sécurité que tout était revenu comme avant.

Enfin, presque tout...

Quand ce même matin elle était rentrée dans Draco en allant prendre son petit déjeuner, elle se trouva incapable de ne sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mort intelligible. Elle se sentait comme s'il l'avait surprise en train de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle savait que c'était fou, mais le voir dans le corps dans lequel elle avait été pendant une semaine la rendait honteuse, mal à l'aise. Comme s'il avait un dispositif de traçage et qu'il pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle était aux commandes de son corps (et elle avait fait une chose ou deux qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il – ou qui que ce soit d'autre- sache.)

Mais une fois encore, _c'était_ un peu idiot.

Mais ce qui était idiot également était le fait que, ce matin là, Draco avait l'air d'un lapin pris dans des phares. Ce matin là...et le jour d'après.

Et le jour encore d'après.

Une semaine avait passé et il s'étaient à peine parlés. Était-ce l'embarras ? Peut-être. Que quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez pas vous connaisse maintenant de la plus intime des façons et plus que n'importe qui d'autre était assez dérangeant. Maintenant, chaque fois qu'Hermione devait se changer, prendre une douche ou aller aux toilettes, elle commençait à rougir, pensant que Draco avait fait ça dans son corps pendant une semaine. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté et savait pertinemment quels étaient ses défauts de ce côté là. Depuis l'échange, elle redoutait le moment où Draco ouvrirait sa grande bouche et lui en ferait la remarque.

Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Pourquoi ?

Et apparemment, pendant ces sept jours, Draco avait prit son rôle d'Hermione plus sérieusement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ. Elle l'avait réalisé quand soudainement elle s'était trouvée dans une conversation surprenante avec Ginny.

''Mione !''

''Salut Ginny'' dit Hermione en voyant son amie courir vers elle, semblant heureuse pour une raison quelconque. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais se retrouva dans les bras de son amie, serrée dans une étreinte qui lui coupa presque le souffle.

''Ginny ? Tu vas bien ?'' couina t-elle et fût soulagée de constater que son amie avait quelque peu relâché sa prise.

''Merci pour ton conseil.'' dit-elle, rayonnante.

''Conseil ?'' Hermione fronça les sourcils.

''Oui'' dit Ginny en riant. ''Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dessiner une carte, mais je lui ai donné des indications verbales pour le diriger.''

''Ginny, de quoi-''

''Et tu avais raison, concernant les choses multiples.'' continua t-elle en entraînant Hermione déjeuner. ''Les filles ont leur vengeance.''

A ce moment, Hermione avait une vague idée de ce dont parlait son amie.

…

Multiples.

En sortant ses affaires pour le double cours de Potions, Hermione pensa à la facilité surprenante avec laquelle tout était revenu à la normale. C'était comme si elle reprenait sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé, une semaine auparavant. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau parler avec Harry et Ron, même si elle nota que, dans les premiers jours, Ron lui semblait un peu distant avec elle. Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer et -pour quelque raison que ce soit- il sembla dépasser ça au bout d'un moment.

Et il y avait d'autres choses dont Hermione s'était rendue compte, la semaine suivant leurs échange de corps des choses à propos de Draco. Des choses qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée quand elle était dans son corps. Mais, une fois encore, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les avoir remarquées, vu que ce n'était pas son corps qui était sa préoccupation première. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Elle nota comme il était différent -son corps- quand c'était Draco lui-même qui l'occupait. C'était étrange, vraiment -et fascinant dans un sens- de voir comment l'esprit d'une personne pouvait changer son apparence totalement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer parfois, quand elle était sûre qu'il ne regardait pas, quand il dînait ou quand ils étaient en cours ensemble. Elle connaissait chaque angle de son corps, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à le regarder dans le miroir, quand elle l'occupait , mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Draco avait une...aura différente, qui était bien à lui. Elle ne pouvait croire à quel point les gens avaient étés aveugles pour n'avoir rien remarqué pendant l'échange.

Tout était peut-être revenu à la normale, mais il y avait une chose qui, pour Hermione, éclipsait tout, comme un gros nuage noir. Hermione savait qu'elle et Draco étaient devenus plus amicaux en vers l'autre, durant cette semaine, et, mis à par les désagréments mentaux, c'était inévitable et ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Mais maintenant, depuis que Draco avait récupéré son ancienne forme -et il faut bien l'admettre, c'est une bien jolie forme- c'était comme si elle avait eu un déclic. Pour une raison inexplicable chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, elle commençait à avoir un sentiment étrange.

'Oh ce n'est pas bon' pensa Hermione pour elle-même. C'est _Malfoy_! La personne qui avait de sa vie un enfer les six dernières années. La personne qui la détestait à cause du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Pourquoi, au nom de tous les Saints, le regarderait-elle romantiquement -ou même amicalement- ? Elle avait toujours pensé être au dessus de ces choses idiotes. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas levé les yeux au ciel quand Parvati ou même Lavande avait jeté leur dévolu sur leur nouveau béguin de la semaine et commençaient à s'inquiéter de la teinte de leur mascara, ou ce genre de choses ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! C'était comme si ces sentiments étaient apparus en une nuit. Ce n'était pas naturel. Ce devait être un effet secondaire du Polynectar amélioré.

Mais une autre par d'Hermione -une part moins rationnelle- était arrivée à une autre conclusion.

En était-elle arrivée à aimer Draco quelque part dans la semaine, mais n'avait pas fantasmé sur lui car elle occupait son corps ? Et maintenant qu'il était de retour dans son corps -et donc apte à faire fantasmer- les barrières entourant ces sentiments s'étaient effondrées ?

Idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il dès que quelqu'un ne faisait que de mentionner son nom ?

Fichues hormones !

Si avant elle était inquiète que certaines parties de son corps ne réagissaient pas comme elles le devaient face au sexe opposé, elle était maintenant sûre que tout allait parfaitement bien. Ses hormones étaient 'déchaînées', très bien. Et c'était une coïncidence si elles s'affolaient quand un certain Serpentard blond faisait son entrée dans une pièce. Ou quand elle le voyait passer une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant retomber sur ses yeux.

Ou quand il tripotait ses ongles quand il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Ou la façon dont ses muscles dorsaux s'étiraient quand il devait attraper quelque chose dans la réserve d'ingrédients, dans la salle de Potions,-

 _Merde ! Merde !_ MERDE !

En dépit des attentes d'Hermione, les papillons dans son ventre ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en aller.

Au contraire, ils semblaient vouloir faire leur nid.

Ce ne serait pas un problème si ça ne la transformait pas en une idiote balbutiante dès qu'elle ne faisait que considérer parler avec Draco. Elle pensa donc que le seul moyen de garder ses sentiments pour elle était de ne pas le voir. Et, heureusement pour Hermione, ça ne semblait pas déranger Draco.

Presque un mois avait passé depuis l'échange, et Hermione et Draco avaient à peine échangé un mot. D'une manière ou d'un autre, ils se débrouillaient pour faire leur devoirs de Préfets sans avoir à converser, arrangeant chacun de leur côté leur emploi du temps et espérant que l'autre pensait la même chose. C'était un miracle que ça ai marché. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça les empêchaient de se parler...quelque soit la raison de Draco pour cela.

Cela continua pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit interrompue dans ses devoir par un coup sur sa porte de chambre.

''Salut'' dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant Draco de l'autre côté.

''Salut'' dit Draco. ''J'ai, euh, juste remarqué la date.''

''O...kay ?'' dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

''Tu sais...le marché'' expliqua Draco.

''Le ma-'' commença Hermione, puis elle réalisa.

 _Le massage._

''Oui, euh, entre.'' dit-elle, tentant de ne pas paraître trop impatiente, révoltée, intimidée, apeurée...juste rien de trop. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux dans sa chambre, la faisant se sentir un peu perdue.

''Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas, tu sais.'' sortit-elle, voulant lui donner une porte de sortie s'il le souhaitait.

''Oh, tu ne veux pas que- ?''

''Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ça.'' Hermione l'interrompit rapidement, essayant de lui faire comprendre que la pensée de lui, lui faisant un massage ne la dégoûtait pas. C'était plutôt le fait que ce soit le contraire qui posait problème.

''Donc...'' dit Draco en montrant le lit.

Hermione avala nerveusement sa salive ne s'asseyant sur son lit, Draco la rejoignant rapidement. Elle bougea pour s'allonger, mais l'affluence soudaine de sang vers son visage lui dit que bouger était une _très_ mauvaise idée.

''Faisons ça assis.'' dit-elle, tentant de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

''D'accord'' accepta Draco.

Hermione se tourna dos à lui, ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Elle se rappela que dans les vieux fils en noir et blanc les acteurs gardaient toujours un pied sur le sol, pour que les choses restent décente, donc, pour certaines raisons, elle fit de même. Elle cria presque en sentant ses deux mains toucher ses épaules.

''Alors, comment tu vas ?'' demanda Draco, essayant visiblement de combler le silence inconfortable tandis qu'il relaxait ses muscles. Son souffle contre la nuque d'Hermione créant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Il était si proche !_

''Bien'' dit Hermione, à court de souffle.''Et toi ?''

''Bien''

…

Autant pour la conversation.

A ce moment, les mains de Draco bougeaient vers le bas, et détendaient les muscles du bas du dos d'Hermione. Elle avait fermé les yeux et devait mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Merlin, ses mains étaient magiques. Mais encore une fois, il aurait pu être le pire masseur du monde, et elle aurait toujours dû se retenir de gémir à cause de son touché. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment seraient ses mains sur d'autres parties de son corps. Seraient-elles aussi prévenantes ? Emplies de détermination ? Ou seraient-elles plus dures, peut-importe la partie d'elle qu'elles toucheraient ? Juste quand elle allait se réprimander d'avoir de telles pensées...il retira ses mains.

''Hermione ?''

''Oui ?'' demanda t-elle, la voix enrouée. Merlin, le son de sa voix suffisait à induire un changement de culotte, pour une plus sèche, plus tard. Elle avala sa salive nerveusement. Il y avait un nœud douloureux dans son ventre, qui se resserrait à chaque instant. Il pouvait sans doute entendre son cœur battre furieusement.

''Tourne-toi.''

Elle frissonna à la requête. Il le verrait dans ses yeux. Elle hésita. Une part d'elle voulait désespérément qu'il sache, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'avait ignorée pendant tout un mois, par Merlin. Comment aurait-elle pu lui plaire, alors qu'il avait vu et expérimenté tout ce que faisait son corps ? Pas que _son_ corps réagisse tout le temps gracieusement, mais c'était différent pour un garçon. Elle pouvait le sentir toucher doucement son épaule, la tournant gentiment pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et le nœud douloureux se contracta dans sa poitrine.

'Et merde' pensa t-elle, et dans un élan, elle mis ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et s'approcha pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Au diable les conséquences !

Au diable s'il la rejetait !

Que tout aille au diable !

Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle voulait désespérément goûter ses lèvres. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle pleura presque à l'émotion qui éclata en elle en le sentant passer ses mains autour de sa taille et répondre à son baiser alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui. Elle passa sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure , demandant l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il fût, sembla t-il, heureux de lui accorder. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement provenant du fond de sa gorge alors que sa langue habile entourait la sienne. Un sentiment étrange se propageait dans tout son corps alors que sa langue s'abreuvait de la sensation étrangère dans sa bouche. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait embrassé avant durant d'embarrassantes parties d'action ou vérité où elle avait dû embrasser presque tous les garçons de sa classe. Elle avait même embrassé Ron quelques fois – il fût un temps où elle avait envisagé avec lui une relation plus qu'amicale- mais rien ne pouvait être comparé à ça. Et il serait stupide et redondant de mentionner l'assaut de Pansy comme élément de comparaison.

Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il passait sa mains dans ses cheveux. La sensation de ses doigts sur sa nuque la fit frissonner. Elle se noyait presque dans sa douce odeur. L'odeur qui lui avait manqué pendant presque un mois. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée quand elle occupait son corps mais la sentir à nouveau lui donnait l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'elle sentait , par vagues, la chaleur de son corps venir à elle. Le nœud dans sa poitrine n'avait pas disparu et la pulsation dans son intimité ne faisait que s'accroître. Une pulsion urgente l'envahissait, voulant être satisfaite. A cet instant précis, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait vraiment s'imaginer avec un homme de façon sexuelle. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, le brûlant besoin de posséder quelqu'un d'autre _d'être_ possédée dans le même temps. Elle avait besoin de...quelque chose. Besoin que cette soif soit étanchée. Elle en voulait plus.

Et juste à ce moment, le baiser s'arrêta.

Elle voulait crier de frustration.

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? _Pourquoi ?_

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient tous deux légèrement tremblants. Les lèvres gonflées, les yeux assombris par le désir, les vêtements froissés, décoiffés. Il y avait tant d'électricité dans l'air que l'on pouvait presque en entendre le ''zing''.

''Je devrais y aller.'' dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

''Oui.'' acquiesça Hermione. Elle le regarda partir, l'esprit embrumé.

Quand il fût partit, elle resta là, assise, pendant un moment accusant le coup. Après quelques secondes, quand elle eut assimilé ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle s'affala sur son lit et commença à pleurer...sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Pour ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pour l'avoir embrassé.

Pour le fait qu'il ai répondu à son baiser.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Pour le désir qu'elle ressentait encore.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Et cette confusion lui donnait une raison de plus de pleurer.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 10 : Post-échange partie 2

Voilà pour vous le chapitre suivant, attention, pour les âmes sensibles, ce chapitre est citronné!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Post-échange : chapitre 2

Connaissez-vous le mot 'mordu' ?

Eh bien, Draco était mordu.

Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on entendait tous les jours.

Il était mordu d'Hermione Granger, et il détestait ça.

Il en avait tous les symptômes : il ne pouvait pas manger, ne pouvait pas dormir, avait des papillons dans l'estomac...

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens faisaient passer ces trois choses comme plaisantes.

Pour résumer, il était fatigué, mal nourrit et nauséeux à cause de tous les sursauts que faisait son estomac.

Draco redécouvrait également l'un des problèmes à être un homme. A la différence des filles, il ne pouvait penser au sexe tout le journée sans que cela ne se voit. Sa nouvelle attraction envers Hermione lui devait de supporter une quasi-constante érection ce qui n'était pas très confortable. Il avait l'impression de revenir au début de la puberté, étant donné qu'il se réveillait, chaque matin, en découvrant le résultat de ses rêves.

Cette situation était si embarrassante qu'il aurait presque voulu se vomir dessus. Et par dessus tout, tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Aucun !

La seule raison pour laquelle il rompait avec les filles était qu'il s'ennuyait, quand ils commençaient à bien se connaître ou se voir trop souvent. Avec Hermione, aucun mystère ne subsistait. Il avait vécu dans son corps pendant une semaine, par Merlin ! Il avait vu et expérimenté des choses qu'aucun homme ne devrait voir ou expérimenter, pas même après 100 ans de mariage ou de cohabitation.

Ça n'avait _vraiment_ aucun sens !

Alors pourquoi avait-il autant de désir pour elle ?

…

Mais, ce n'était que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Du désir.

Il s'était en quelques sortes attaché à son corps. Il l'avait plus ou moins traité comme le sien pendant une semaine, donc il voulait toujours une sorte de connexion avec maintenant. Quand il s'était soudainement souvenu de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite un peu plus de 28 jours auparavant, son cœur avait manqué un battement, parce qu'il avait trouvé une raison de la revoir de la toucher à nouveau. Quand il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était sentit comme... à sa place. Comme si c'était là qu'il devait être, et nulle part ailleurs. Et quand elle s'était penchée et l'avait soudainement embrassé, il avait eu envie de l'absorber. D'être aussi proche d'elle que possible, de s'insinuer en elle et d'y rester pour toujours.

Et cette idée lui foutais les jetons à un point phénoménal.

Il était assez fier de ne pas avoir laissé un trou de la forme de son corps dan sa porte lors de sa fuite précipitée. Il ne voulait pas être bridé, ni dévoué à quelqu'un, même si une part de son cerveau lui soufflait qu'il pourrait le faire avec Granger.

Oui, son esprit souffrait sans doute d'un effet secondaire de l'échange, il ne voulait pas lâcher prise tout de suite.

Oui, oui, c'était ça !

Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de Granger, en dehors du semblant d'amitié qu'ils avaient construit. Il ne voulait rien savoir de ses sentiments, savoir comment sa journée s'était passée, savoir ce qu'elle aimait faire pendant les vacances d'été, ou ce qu'elle voulait faire après son diplôme.

Il ne le voulait pas.

…

N'est ce pas ?

Hermione voulait juste se recroqueviller et mourir ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'embrasse ? Pourquoi ?

Et _pourquoi_ ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à lui ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas être obsédée par un garçon et se trouver incapable de lui parler ou ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Elle s'en sortait d'habitude beaucoup mieux avec les garçons. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des garçons !

Quand était-elle devenue si... _fille_?

Et plutôt que de lui parler, de discuter avec lui où même d'y réfléchir correctement, elle lui avait sauté dessus, atteinte de folie hormonale.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent à la soudaine réalisation.

Elle n'agissait pas comme _une fille_.

Elle agissait comme _Pansy._

…

Deux secondes plus tard, un cri perçant résonnait dans tout le château, laissant tous ceux qui l'avait entendu se demander qui avait poussé ce hurlement.

Une semaine après le baiser, Draco faisait sa ronde, étant donné que c'était son tour. Toutes les nuits, avant de se retirer dans son dortoir, Draco trouvait refuge à la tour d'Astronomie, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Hermione. Il aimait ça.

Le silence.

Les étoiles.

Et le fait que personne ne sache qu'il se cachait d'une fille.

Il montait les escaliers en grognant, honteux et irrité. C'était de cette façon qu'un garçon pré-pubère ayant le béguin pour quelqu'un, agirait.

'Méprisable' de morigéna t-il.

Il continuait, malgré tout de monter les escaliers.

Mais au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le plancher de la tour d'Astronomie, il souhaita avoir plutôt tourné le dos. L'objet de sa fuite se tenait là, en face de la fenêtre, se tournant pour voir qui était entré. Une fois qu'elle se fut rendue compte que c'était lui, cette fameuse expression de 'lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture' qu'elle avait adopté le dernier mois repris place sur son visage.

'Merde' pensa Draco. 'Et maintenant ?' Il ne pouvait plus tourner les talons et partir.

Ce ne serait pas juste immature mais aussi agir comme un con. Il était un Serpentard, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il avait de la fierté !

Il se tint droit, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour se placer aux côtés d'Hermione.

''Je croyais que c'était mon tour de faire les rondes.'' dit-il en regardant la nuit. Il pleuvait dehors et le tonnerre grondait plus loin. Il n'y avait que peu de lumière dans la pièce, à l'exception de quelques bougies allumées et d'occasionnels éclairs.

''Je croyais que c'était le mien.'' dit Hermione. ''Autant pour notre système infaillible.''

Draco sourit.

''En effet.'' répondit-il. C'était bien au moins il se parlaient. Ils faisaient même un peu de sarcasme.

Bien. Bien. Bien

Il lui lança un regard. Nota qu'elle partait une simple chemise, un pantalon et une paire de chaussons bleus et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vue si désirable. Peut-être perce que ses vêtements lui donnaient un air décontractée.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Probablement la deuxième solution.

Oh,oh, son estomac recommençait à faire des pirouettes. Pas bon.

Son regard se leva et se posa sur sa bouche. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées quand elles étaient collées aux siennes. Comme elles étaient douces. Son regard monta et il la regarda dans les yeux durant une seconde. Leurs regards se fixèrent, et Draco vit quelque chose qu'il reconnut du désir.

''Oh, et puis merde.'' dit-il en se penchant soudainement pour presser ses lèvres contres celles d'Hermione. Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, sa bouche était donc légèrement ouverte de surprise lui donnant la chance d'insérer sa langue dans sa bouche. Toute pensée de contrôle s'était évanouie sur le champs. Le baiser était un peu maladroit au début, mais Draco se reprit et se souvint que faire. Il l'embrassa profondément, caressant son palais, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, passant sa langue le long de la sienne. Il avait tant besoin de la goûter que ça en devenait douloureux.

Une fois que l'esprit d'Hermione eut récupéré du choc que lui avait causé le baiser de Draco, il sembla se mettre en pause. Il la voulait. Elle le voulait. Et maintenant que c'était clair, il était temps de dire 'au revoir' à son cerveau, et de laisser le reste diriger, pour une fois.

Elle entoura le cou de Draco avec l'un de ses bras, tandis que l'autre alla se mettre autour de sa taille, se pressant contre lui autant que possible. La sensation de son corps contre le sien était...revigorante. Elle se sentait balayée par la sensation d'être touchée à tant d'endroits à la fois, ses lèvres kidnappant les siennes, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse ferme, un bras musculeux autour de sa taille, une main caressant le bas de son dos, pendant que l'autre était dans ses cheveux, son pouce traçant des cercles sur sa nuque. Leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils reculèrent un peu et tout à coup, Hermione se trouva dos à un mur.

Elle devait...Elle voulait...

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais elle savait que si elle ne l'avait pas bientôt, elle s'enflammerait à cause de la chaleur présente en elle. L'une des jambes de Draco se fraya un chemin entre les siennes, et se pressa contre sa féminité, soulageant quelque peu le besoin y pulsant, tout en l'accroissant. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de s'appuyer encore plus contre cette jambe. Elle sentit que c'était un mouvement plutôt provoquant, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle pouvait sentir l'érection de Draco contre sa cuisse, et se sentit soudain fière de lui faire cet effet. Elle chercha le bord du tee-shirt de Draco et le souleva. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau. Il leva les bras pour qu'elle puisse le lui enlever. Avant même que le vêtement n'ai touché le sol, Draco s'était mit à détacher les boutons de la chemise d'Hermione. Ils ne réussirent pas à l'enlever complètement. Une fois tous les boutons ouverts et que la poitrine d'Hermione était exposée à son regard, ils eurent tellement envie de sentir la peau de l'autre qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent fiévreusement. Ils caressèrent affectueusement la langue de l'autre, se délivrant, se découvrant dans l'étreinte. La main droite de Draco se baladait sur l'estomac d'Hermione et toucha brièvement le bas de son sein. Elle eut un hoquet en le sentant placer sa main sur son sein. Il le saisit et commença à le masser, taquinant son mamelon avec son pouce et son index. Sa bouche quitta celle d'Hermione, et embrassa sa joue, son cou, son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son but, et ne commence à faire honneur à son deuxième mamelon. Hermione gémit à la tendre caresse de sa langue contre sa pointe sensible, sentant des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Tout cela allait vite, mais elle se sentait bien. Hermione avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de Draco. Désespérément.

Elle frissonna d'anticipation en sentant ses doigts sur le bord de son pantalon. Tous ses rêves concernant la perte de sa virginité – dans une longue et douce session d'amour, sa chambre éclairée par des douzaines de bougies, dans un lit couvert de pétales de roses – furent envoyés aux oubliettes.

Et elle n'en sentit absolument pas coupable.

Draco libéra de ses lèvres son mamelon érigé et baissa son pantalon et sa culotte d'un même mouvement. Étonnamment, elle ne se sentit pas si embarrassée que ça. Il se pencha pour lui retirer ses chaussons et dégager ses vêtements de ses chevilles, mais quand il l'eut fait, il apparu à Hermione qu'il ne voulait pas se relever tout de suite.

 _'Oh, Merlin, il ne va pas... ?'_

Elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé alors que Draco écartait ses jambes et trouva de sa langue le centre de son plaisir. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et elle cogna contre le mur. Toute la frustration sexuelle qui s'était accumulée en un mois recevait enfin l'attention qu'elle méritait et Hermione ne voulait qu'une chose, crier sa gratitude de toutes ses forces.

Draco lécha et mordilla son clitoris gonflé, voulant la faire jouir désespérément, et, à en juger par les tremblements de son corps, elle s'approchait de la jouissance. Il maintenait ses hanches, et bougeait en même temps qu'elle, ne rompant pas le contact. De sa langue, un fît des cercles mesurés autour du clitoris, alternant avec de grands coups de langues et de petits baisers. Elle frottait son dos contre le mur, semblant chercher ce qu'elle devait faire d'elle-même. Draco ôta sa tête de son entrejambe -récoltant un grognement de mécontentement- se redressa et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser, affamée et le fait que son propre goût ne la dégoûte pas -si ce n'était pas le contraire- ne fît que l'exciter encore plus. Draco faufila sa main entre ses jambes et l'entendit hoqueter alors qu'il faisait pénétrer deux doigts en elle. Il les retira et les réinséra pliant son pouce afin qu'il stimule son clitoris dans le même temps. Il commença à lui embrasser doucement le cou, mais quand il trouva une zone particulièrement sensible au dessus de sa clavicule , il l'attaqua sans une once de pitié, suçant la peau sensible, faisant apparaître le sang à la surface de sa peau, et rendant Hermione presque délirante. Il était sûr de laisser quelques suçons et se sentait comme s'il la marquait en faisant cela. En massant ses parois internes, il ajouta un autre doigt, la préparant. Elle était maintenant pantelante contre le mur. Il embrassa son oreille et parcouru amoureusement du bout des doigts la peau de son cou et et de son épaule. Il frôla de sa joue celle d'Hermione alors qu'il capturait de nouveau ses lèvres. Ce faisant, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent doucement, et elle le regarda, ses yeux chocolats si vitreux et pleins de passion qu'ils lui coupaient le souffle.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Hermione commença a produire de petits sons aigus. Soudainement, elle rompit le baiser et Draco pût sentir ses parois internes se contracter et son liquide chaud se répandre sur ses doigts. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et jouit dans quelques violentes secousses, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Draco.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il sut.

Il voulait Hermione toute entière, pas seulement son corps. Ses petits gémissements et soupirs avaient eu plus d'importance pour lui que tous les cris des autres. Il aimait la voir si démunie, pas seulement pour la fierté d'être assez doué pour satisfaire une femme, mais parce qu'il la voyait se perdre dans les abîmes de la passion.

Elle se tint à lui encore quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

''Draco ?''

''Oui ?'' répondit-il la voix rauque.

''J'ai besoin de toi.'' murmura t-elle, en passant avec hésitation ses doigts sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Il sourit et commença à retirer le reste de ses vêtements. A cet instant, il était heureux de s'être lancé un sort longue-durée de contraception, deux ans auparavant, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où et quand sa baguette lui avait échappé. Et à ce moment, il ne voulait pas vraiment la chercher.

Hermione était légèrement nerveuse quand à ce qui allait se passer. Elle connaissait l'érection de Draco et était presque certaine qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Elle frissonna d'anticipation alors que Draco la soulevait légèrement, lui intimant de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle hoqueta en sentant le haut de son érection contre son entrée. Draco la regarda, implorant, et quand elle acquiesça, il la fit descendre sur lui. En un seul mouvement, il était complètement en elle. Elle s'était préparée à la douleur, mais quand son hymen céda -si elle en avait un- ça ne lui fit pas mal. C'était un peu étrange, de se sentir remplie, comme ça, mais étrange dans le sens où elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète avant. Elle était heureuse qu'il l'aie préparée avant, étant donné que l'engin de Draco entrait parfaitement.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment. Pour Draco, c'était à la fois pour laisser à Hermione le temps de s'acclimater à lui et à la situation et pour lui, l'opportunité de se reprendre. Être dans ce fourreau si doux, si chaud, était si bon, qu'il en devenait presque fou. C'était si bon qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se concentrer, ou il aurait certainement jouit sur le champs.

'Autant pour être un 'orgasme ambulant'' se dit-il.

Les mamelons d'Hermione étaient assez durs pour égratigner du verre, et à chaque inspiration tremblante, ils venaient frôler son torse nu. Ce qui, évidemment, ne l'aidait pas à regagner un semblant de contrôle. Tout de même, il était heureux d'avoir fait jouir Hermione avant qu'ils ne commencent -en espérant que ça accélérerait la venue de son prochain orgasme- vu qu'il était presque sûr qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Dès qu'il se fit suffisamment confiance, il se recula un peu et entra de nouveau dans la moiteur d'Hermione, lui soutirant un hoquet.

Quand il se retira, tout ce qu'Hermione ressentit fût un puissant sentiment de perte. Elle voulait juste qu'il la remplisse de nouveau. Et il le fit. Il étirait ses parois internes, et pourtant, elle le voulait encore plus profondément en elle. De son pelvis, elle commença à le rejoindre dans ses pénétrations tendres. Il sembla prendre cela comme un encouragement et commença à la pénétrer plus fort, ce qui créa une série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione.

Hermione ne pouvait plus se contenir, et laissa échapper un long et fort gémissement qu'elle retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Draco se positionna de façon à ce qu'a chaque pénétration, il stimule le clitoris déjà gonflé d'Hermione. Les bougeaient plus vite et plus fort, avec beaucoup moins de contrôle qu'avant. A cet instant, ce n'était que du besoin, le besoin de satisfaire _leurs_ besoin. Hermione était à la limite de l'orgasme. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle avait atteint le sommet , seulement pour sentir le plaisir monter encore, la rendant folle. Dans un mouvement impulsif, elle attrapa les fesses de Draco de ses deux mains et le fit pénétrer en elle aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Ce fût la fin d'Hermione. Elle cria en jouissant, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre des fesses de Draco.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la surprise causée par l'inattendu et soudain mouvement d'Hermione, mais Draco ne sentit même pas le pincement des ongles entrant dans sa chair. Voir le visage d'Hermione durant l'orgasme était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ai jamais vue et la pensée qu'il était le seul à l'avoir jamais vue de cette façon ne rendait cela que plus exceptionnel encore. La tension dans son bas-ventre se libéra d'un coup et Draco jouit si violemment que ce fut presque douloureux. L'orgasme sembla durer des heures et d'instinct, il s'appuya sur Hermione, tentant de trouver un appui alors que ses jambes étaient devenues inutiles. Son esprit était si loin qu'un bombe aurait put exploser dans la pièce qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué. Draco comprit soudain pourquoi les Français appelaient ça 'la petite Mort'. Il pensa que si mourir ressemblait vraiment à ça ça ne le dérangerait pas de mourir un milliers de fois.

Doucement, les vagues de l'orgasme s'apaisèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, et tout que tout ce qu'il reste soit le tremblement de la chair satisfaite. Une fois que Draco et Hermione furent tous deux revenus de leur état léthargique, ils séparèrent légèrement pour se regarder, semblant se demander des explications sur la manière dont ils en étaient arrivés là. L'orage grondait, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lumière blanche. Tout le corps d'Hermione était détendu, mais son cœur battait encore la chamade, et il lui sembla qu'il manqua un battement en notant que l'expression de Draco était si tranquille qu'il semblait presque vulnérable. Il la souleva doucement pour qu'elle puisse se redresser, et alors qu'un de ses pieds touchait le sol, il recula d'un pas pour sortir d'elle. Quand il se fût assuré qu'elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, il la lâcha.

Se rhabiller parut étrange pour Hermione. Ça lui donnait trop de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pendant ces moments de passion, tout avait été si clair, mais maintenant ne restait que la confusion. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Que voulait Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait, _elle_?

Elle dut se dire _arrête de penser_! Elle venait de perdre sa virginité et ça avait été merveilleux, et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en réfléchissant trop. Elle n'avait définitivement jamais imaginé que sa première expérience sexuelle serait un coup vite fait contre un mur de la tour d'astronomie.

Et ce n'était qu'un détail du pourquoi tout avait été si parfait.

Draco lui même réfléchissait un peu à ce moment. Il devait assimiler beaucoup de choses. Non seulement avait-il réalisé qu'il voulait Hermione pour son esprit et pas seulement pour son corps, mais également qu'il la voulait encore après qu'ils aient eu une relation sexuelle si ce n'est plus encore. Il voulait juste coucher avec elle de nouveau, l'aguicher, la toucher, faire son visage se tordre sous l'orgasme encore et encore.

Il était un peu inquiet de ce que son père allait dire s'il le découvrait. Amoureux d'une Née-Moldue. Ouaip, ça allait être sa fin.

Après s'être habillés, ils quittèrent la tour ensemble. Quelque part sur le chemin de leur dortoir, Draco avait saisi la main d'Hermione et avait enlacés leurs doigts. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Elle s'en sentit stupide. De tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir, c'était _ça_ qui la faisait rougir !?

Ils passèrent le portrait et Draco la guida jusqu'à sa chambre à lui, ne semblant même pas considérer une autre option. Il garda sa main fermement dans la sienne, la conduit au lit et la fit s'asseoir.

''Mets-toi sous les couvertures.'' dit-il, plus une requête qu'une demande. Elle le fit et s'installa sous les draps, bientôt rejointe par Draco.

''Donc, euh, maintenant quoi ?'' demanda Hermione, nerveuse. ''Je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Je veux dire je _sais_ ce qu'il s'est passé, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait _dire_? Je veux dire, je sais ce que ça voulait dire pour moi – enfin, je _pense_ que je le sais, je pense que ce que je demande c'est-''

''Hermione, tais-toi une seconde et laisse moi le dire.'' dit Draco d'une voix calme, interrompant le babillage d'Hermione. ''Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, alors fais avec.''

Il sembla se concentrer un moment sur la façon dont présenter les choses puis lui demanda : ''Est ce que tu veux y aller avec moi ?''

''Y aller avec toi ?''

''C'est une expression'' soupira Draco. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas croire_ qu'il avait utilisé les mots ô combien maladroits de Weasley pour s'exprimer. ''Je veux dire-''

''Je sais ce que tu veux dire.'' sourit Hermione. ''Et oui, j'aimerais sortir avec toi.'' Elle était terriblement soulagée que sa première expérience sexuelle n'ai pas été une simple histoire de coucherie. Draco voulait vraiment 'sortir avec elle'. Chose qu'il -comme il venait de le dire- n'avait jamais fait avant.

''Bien.'' dit-il simplement en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et se pelotonna contre lui.

Elle était un peu fatiguée, mais n'avait aucun inconfort quand à leur précédente 'expérience'. Elle avait envie de frapper Parvati pour lui avoir fait croire que toutes les filles sans exception avaient mal et perdaient des litres de sang quand elles perdaient leur virginité. Hermione était un peu embarrassée, mais elle avait vraiment envie de demander à Draco s'ils pouvaient le refaire. Mais apparemment il sembla avoir la même idée, elle fût donc soulagée de ne pas avoir à le dire tout haut. Leurs vêtements furent vite mis de côté et les draps qui les recouvraient furent également écartés. Hermione fût un peu surprise quand Draco les fit basculer, annonçant avec un sourire qu'elle pouvait 'aller au dessus'. Soudainement Hermione était heureuse d'avoir les hormones en furie, parce qu'elles semblaient savoir ce qu'il fallait faire quand on ne le savait pas. En opposition avec la relation hâtive qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt, ils se firent doucement et tendrement l'amour. Se perdant dans la sensation de l'autre, voulant en enregistrer le moindre détail, le moindre contact, le moindre soupir, le moindre gémissement.

Puis ils parlèrent. Ils furent rapidement d'accord sur le fait de garder l'annonce de l'évolution de leurs relations pour plus tard. A cette époque de la guerre, peu de gens allaient en être enchantés, du côté de Draco comme de celui d'Hermione. Ils décidèrent de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent le bon moment arrivé.

Après cette décision, ils décidèrent de voir si le proverbe disant que la troisième fois portait chance était vrai.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Post-échange, partie 3

Eh voilà la suite ! Alors...en comptant l'épilogue il ne reste que deux chapitres...mais ne vous tracassez pas ! Le prochain est long ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-ci !

Bonne Lecture !

Lae

* * *

Post-échange : chapitre 3

Se réveiller ce matin là avait été, pour Draco, une toute nouvelle expérience. Il avait couché avec beaucoup de filles, mais jamais il ne s'était réveillé au côtés de l'une d'elles. Il avait couché avec des filles, mais jamais il n'avait _dormi_ avec elles. Ça avait donc été un peu déconcertant pour lui quand, le soir précédent, il avait sentit qu'il voulait vraiment qu'Hermione passe la nuit avec lui. Il était un Malfoy, et les Malfoys ne dormaient pas avec les gens après le sexe.

Alors qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait dit à son côté rationnel 'd'aller se faire voir' et avait entraîné Hermione dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit. Bordel, il lui avait même demandé si elle voulait être sa petite-amie, et elle avait accepté.

'Mais que se passe t-il bon sang ?' se demanda t-il. Et pourquoi avait-il la soudaine envie de tendre la main et de caresser la joue de la jeune fille endormie auprès de lui ? S'il ne se connaissait pas, il aurait dit qu'il était en train de se transformer en une de ces chochottes imbéciles de Gryffondor...

Draco regarda les yeux d'Hermione papillonner, et elle gémit doucement en s'étirant dans son sommeil. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu lui plaire, il avait fallu que ce soit _elle_ , la personne qui ne pouvait pas aller moins bien avec lui. Une Gryffondor, une Née-Moldue, une supportrice de Dumbledore, et meilleur amie du Garçon-qui-ne-voulait-simplement-pas-mourir.

Elle n'était même pas dans ses standards habituels de beauté. Quand Draco rencontrait une nouvelle personne, son subconscient avait l'habitude de se demander 'Est-ce que je pourrais coucher avec elle ?'. Il supposait que c'était quelque chose de typiquement masculin et n'en avait pas honte. Il réalisa que même avant sa soudaine attraction vers Hermione, il ne lui aurait pas dit 'non' son apparence s'était grandement amélioré depuis leur quatrième année, où elle s'était débarrassée de ses dents de lapin. Mais quand bien même il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti attiré par les brunes. La plupart du temps, il était attiré par les blondes. Mais encore une fois, aucune blonde n'avait retenu son attention comme elle, n'avait fait faire de looping à son estomac dès qu'il la voyait ou n'avait été autorisée à partager son lit jusqu'au matin. Il n'était pas idiot au point de se dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour et même s'il existait, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il se sentait capable. Elle le fascinait et allumait un brasier en lui. Et pour Draco, c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre. En la regardant dormir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait dan sa tête à cet instant précis. A quoi les filles rêvaient-elles ? Rêvait-elle de lui ? Pour une raison ou une autre, il espérait que oui.

Non, c'était encore pire, il se transformait en un maudit _Poufsouffle_!

Hermione ne pouvait simplement pas se concentrer sur ses cours, ce jour là. Et ça l'ennuyait étant donné qu'elle était fière de pouvoir passer en 'mode études' en moins de deux secondes. Finalement, elle abandonna tout simplement le fait d'écouter le professeur Vector et laissa son regard vagabonder. Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la nuit précédente. Elle avait imaginé que la perte de sa virginité serait maladroite, humiliante et douloureuse. Elle avait été agréablement surprise quand rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Jamais de toute sa vie ne s'était-elle sentie plus femme. Elle en était également arrivée à la conclusion que tout cela n'était pas si différent pour les filles. Sans parler des différences basiques entre la relation 'avec' et 'sans' pénétration, les sensations sexuelles étaient très semblables.

Elle était un peu perdue quand à l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter à présent qu'elle était une 'petite-amie'. Elle n'avait jamais été la petite-amie de personne auparavant, elle se sentait donc en terrain inconnu. Au cours des années, elle avait remarqué que les couples nouvellement formés avaient pour habitude de constamment se toucher, et de faire des démonstrations publiques d'affection. Bien sûr, Draco et elle ne pouvaient pas faire ça, étant donné que leur relation était secrète.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire, en tant que petite-amie secrète de Draco ?

Avait-elle seulement quelque chose à faire ?

Grands Dieux, que c'était confus.

Et même s'ils avaient tous deux jurés de n'en parler à personne, elle en mourrait d'envie. Son premier réflexe, ce matin, avait été d'en parler à Ginny, mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas encore.

Auparavant, à cause de la réputation de Draco, elle l'avait imaginé comme un amant 'pif, paf, merci m'dame, au revoir.'. Doué mais froid et distant, et passant à la prochaine fille avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lacer ses chaussures. Elle se trouvait maintenant forcée de réviser son jugement. Draco Malfoy avait un côté doux. D'accord, c'était dans le sens 'Ne dis pas un mot ou j'arrêterais',mais quand même, il était gentil. Comme quand il avait suggéré qu'ils se lèvent pour se préparer à aller en classe, elle avait acquiescé et quand elle avait voulu se retirer dans sa chambre, il lui avait soudainement attrapé le poignet et l'avait entraîné dans sa salle de bain afin qu'ils prennent leu douche ensemble.

Elle n'avait pas vu ça venir.

Et c'était si gentil.

Même chose quand il avait commencé à lui laver les cheveux.

Adorable.

Draco savait que les gens avaient différentes personnalités au lit, et au cours des derniers jours, il avait constaté qu'Hermione ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Toutes ces fois ou ils s'étaient disputés, elle avait été si fière, si passionnée, il aurait dû se douter que ça s'étendait au delà de ça. Tout comme le fait d'être studieuse. Une fois qu'Hermione avait pris confiance en sa sexualité, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui faire comprendre ses désirs.

Le jour suivant leur mise en couple, elle était venue à lui et lui avait demandé tout de go ce qu'elle était supposée faire en tant que sa 'petite-amie'.

Comme si elle le demandait pour un travail ou quelque chose comme ça.

Après Draco ait eu fini de rire à cette question étrange, il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle pouvait commencer par lui donner une bonne séance de pelottage, et qu'ils verraient ensuite. Draco avait beau être aussi manipulateur que Serpentard et Hermione avait beau être intelligente et extrêmement maligne, quand leurs hormones entraient en jeu, tout cela semblait disparaître dans le néant. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que personne ne les ai encore surpris. Draco était sûr que les regards que lui lançait Hermione en classe étaient si brûlants que la température de la pièce devait monter de quelques degrés. Durant la semaine où ils avaient étés ensembles, ils avaient aussi pris l'habitude de s'esquiver pendant la pause du dîner pour faire leur petites affaires vite fait dans leur dortoir. Ils essayaient de ne pas partir trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais parfois ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Hermione lui avait dit que la Weaslette commençait à lui jeter de drôles de regards, mais il supposa que si jamais elle le découvrait, elle n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Potter et Weasley, d'un autre côté, étaient aussi aveugles que Draco l'avait toujours supposé. Apparemment, ils insistaient pour qu'Hermione aille à l'infirmerie vérifier sa température, à cause de ses joues rouges, de ses yeux brillants et de son air rêveur qui semblaient, selon eux, indiquer un peu de fièvre, et donc, une maladie. Ils ne considéreraient même pas comme une possibilité le fait qu'Hermione aie une vie sexuelle, même si elle leur faisait une lap-dance avec pour seuls vêtements un ensemble de sous-vêtements noir en dentelle.

Et il leur arracherait les yeux s'ils le faisaient.

Autre chose que Draco avait remarqué, était qu'Hermione n'avait pas peur de prendre l'initiative. Il avait été surpris de se réveiller ce matin-là, les lèvres délicieuses d'Hermione entourées autour de son érection matinale. Et il avait été encore plus surpris car, même si elle était inexpérimentée, elle était sacrément douée. Elle ne pouvait pas totalement le prendre en bouche, mais compensait en entourant deux de ses deux autour de la base de sa longueur. Elle léchait, elle suçait, gémissait, et le rendait fou.

A un moment, Draco eut l'impression d'être en terrain inexploré quand Hermione lui fit quelque chose qu'aucune autre fille ne lui avait fait, elle lui avait _mis un doigts en lui faisant une fellation_! Hermione, petite je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, pressentie pour mourir vierge, lui avait -ce faisant- jeté un regard implorant, lui demandant son accord.

Est-ce qu'il était d'accord ?

Bien sûr que oui.

Apparemment elle avait fait quelques recherches concernant les zones érogènes chez l'homme et ne voulait pas les avoir faites pour rien.

Il la sentait entrer ce doigt en lui. C'était un peu étrange, mais pas désagréable. Mais pas agréable non plus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plie légèrement son doigt et effleura cette petite chose qui, depuis ce moment était connue comme 'l'endroit qui faisait gémir Draco comme une fille.'. Et apparemment Hermione aimait le voir gémir comme une fille, car elle avait attaqué cet endroit sans relâche. Elle avait sourit contre son érection en voyant sa réaction à ses attentions alors qu'elle continuait sa fellation. Draco avait pensé devenir fou , à être stimulé de cette façon de deux endroits à la fois. Quelques coups de langue et quelques mouvements de doigt plus tard, il avait jouit.

''C'était bien ?'' avait-elle demandé, anxieuse, en s'installant près de lui.

''Bien ? Tu veux rire ?'' lui avait demandé Draco, à bout de souffle, récoltant une Hermione rougissante. ''Bordel, mais où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?''

''Dans des livres'' Hermione avait haussé les épaules.

''Tout ça ?''

''Oui.'' avait-elle répondu, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le ton de sa voix.

''Est-ce que tu mens?''

Elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, et avait commencé à jouer avec les draps, semblant un peu mal à l'aise. Et il avait réalisé.

''Tu as été excitée quand tu étais dans mon corps !'' lui dit-il, mi-moqueur, mi-accusateur.

Hermione se cacha le visage de ses mains, l'air vraiment embarrassée.

''Ce n'était pas ma faute !'' dit-elle. ''C'est juste...arrivé, et ça ne voulait pas partir.''

''Hermione Granger, petite perverse !'' dit Draco, la taquinant.

''Je suis désolée.''

''Hermione, je me moques de toi !'' dit Draco avec un rire. ''Ce serait un peu hypocrite de ma part de te reprocher ça.''

''Quoi ?'' demanda Hermione. ''Pourquoi ?''

''Oh, allez ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'étais dans ma chambre tout le samedi après-midi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais manquer la seule occasion que j'aurais d'expérimenter les orgasmes multiples quand même ?''

Le regard d'Hermione lui dit que si, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Et elle était supposée être celle qui était intelligente. Tss.

''Draco, on ne peut pas faire ça.'' murmura Hermione, la voix tremblante. Après la classe de Potions, Draco l'avait soudainement attrapée par derrière et l'avait entraînée dans un placard à balais du Hall, voulant lui renvoyer l'ascenseur concernant le petit service qu'elle lui avait rendu ce matin là.

''Pourquoi ?'' lui avait-il demandé entre deux baisers.

''Nous sommes Préfets-en-Chefs. Nous devons donner l'exemple.'' murmura t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner de ses assauts, aussi plaisants soient-ils.

''Personne n'a besoin de savoir.'' dit-il en caressant les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes.

''Et si on se fait prendre ?''

''On ne se fera pas prendre.'' dit-il, la voix rauque et il se pencha pour goûter cet endroit si sensible du cou d'Hermione qui la rendait tremblante. Dans le même temps, il passa sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser le bas de son dos. Elle gémit doucement, et Draco sentit sa main s'accrocher à ses cheveux, ce qu'il prit pour un signe de reddition. Avec un sourire triomphant, il lui déboutonna ses robes scolaires et fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle portait un des soutien-gorge qu'il avait métamorphosé pour qu'il s'ouvre par le devant.

''Je savais qu'ils allaient me resservir un jour.'' dit-il en détachant le soutien-gorge. Il passa doucement la main sur ses seins, sachant qu'ils étaient plus sensibles aux douces caresses qu'à la brutalité. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'appréciation et grogna quand il retira ses mains. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui alors qu'il s'installait sur le sol, de façon à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui.

''Ça, ce n'est pas très conventionnel.'' dit-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

''Franchement, comme si quoi que ce soit qui nous concerne était conventionnel.'' dit Draco.

''Vrai.'' admit-elle avec un sourire.

Il passa doucement ses mains sur son dos, ses fesses, avant de s'arrêter et de caresser la peu sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tout en embrassant ce point sensible de son cou. Il bougea les mains sur ses genoux et l'encouragea à plier les jambes, de façon à ce qu'elle soit à genoux, au dessus de lui. Il plaça sa main droite entre ses jambes et la caressa doucement au travers de sa culotte. La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir dans un hoquet silencieux, ce qui permit à Draco de capturer ses lèvres et d'insérer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il continuait à la stimuler au travers de son vêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge les hanches de manière inconsciente en réponse au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il fit passer sa main sous la barrière de tissus et frôla de ses doigts son clitoris déjà érigé. Au moment où il inséra deux doigts dans sa moiteur, elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Il aimait quand elle gémissait de cette façon. En massant ses parois intérieures, il ajouta un troisième doigt, pour plus de friction.

Hermione commença à perdre le contrôle alors que Draco repliait ses doigts de manière qu'avec chaque pénétration, sa paume entrait en contact avec son clitoris. Elle se mit à générer elle-même la pénétration sur les doigts, les allers-retours produisant de petits bruits mouillés, alors que son corps prenait clairement le contrôle. Draco s'arrêta de bouger et laissa Hermione faire ce qui lui plaisait, la regardant simplement. Il aimait la voir comme ça, si libérée. Elle se frottait au corps de Draco, l'excitant énormément alors qu'elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte. Elle violait pratiquement sa bouche avec la sienne. Son liquide intime coulait sur ses doigts alors que ses membres commençaient à trembler, elle allait jouir. A cela, Draco, de son autre main, fit de petits cercles sur son clitoris. Elle gémit en jouissant et se cramponna au corps de Draco.

''Ne t'arrêtes pas !'' dit-elle, presque hystérique alors qu'elle redescendait de son orgasme. Draco obtempéra et continua. Rapidement, elle vint à nouveau. Elle arqua le dos et vint en plusieurs secousses, et, d'instinct, Draco la fit taire de sa bouche, ses cris auraient certainement réveillés les fantômes tapis dans les plus hautes tours du château.

''Ne t'arrêtes...pas !'' dit-elle avec urgence, les yeux fermés. Elle avait l'air de subir une torture extrême, mais Draco savait ce qu'il en était. Elle plantait ses ongles douloureusement dans son épaule, mais il n'en avait cure. Et cette fois, quand elle vint à nouveau, de par la façon dont son corps se secoua, Draco sut que ça avait été le plus gros. Après quelques instants, elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou, et les secousses de s'arrêtèrent, mais son corps restait rigide, et ce pendant deux bonnes minutes. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais Draco pouvait clairement sentir que tous les muscles de son corps étaient contractés. Aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement, à l'exception de deux des doigts de Draco qui continuait leurs douces attentions. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione s'effondra, son corps pesant de tout son poids sur Draco alors qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle.

''Bordel de merde.'' dit-elle, émerveillée et ouvrant les yeux et regardant droit dans ceux de Draco.

''Sans blague.'' rit Draco.

Hermione pouffa en pressant son front contre son torse, fatiguée, alors que Draco passait affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

''Franchement Draco, on ne va nulle part comme ça.'' rit-elle, regardant la bosse dans le pantalon de Draco qu'elle chevauchait.

''Oui, eh bien, c'est de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je reste cool et détendu alors que tu as l'air si désirable quand tu te frotte contre moi comme ça.''

''Y-a-t-il un moyen pour que je me fasse pardonner ?'' demanda Hermione, faussement concentrée.

''Oh, je peux bien penser à un moyen ou deux.'' dit-il avec un sourire en la regardant déboutonner son pantalon.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Alors, alors ?


	13. Chapter 12 : Post-échange, partie 4

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça ma fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que vous aimez cette fic ! =)

En tout cas, voilà pour vous le dernier chapitre...Mais pas de panique ! Il reste un épilogue ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

Post-échange : chapitre 4

Draco était dans sa chambre à Malfoy Manor, et s'ennuyait ferme. C'était les vacances d'automne et comme d'habitude, il avait été convoqué pour les passer chez lui. Hermione n'en avait pas été très heureuse, mais ne l'avait pas non plus forcé à rester. Pas que Draco aurait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, même s'il l'avait voulu, il le savait, elle le savait. Draco avait peut-être été pourri gâté étant enfant, mais si ses parents lui disaient 'saute' alors il sauterais.

Le jour d'avant son départ pour la maison avait pour moins été une expérience. Après deux intenses session de sexe passionné – dans lesquels il avait donné toute sa technique, si l'on puis dire- il avait été sur le point de sortir d'Hermione, quand elle l'avait récompensé avec un :

 _'' Oi, où est-ce que tu vas ?''_

 _''Euh, je sors de toi.'' avait-il dit._

 _''Eh bien oublie, parce que tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau près à y aller.''_

 _''Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?'' lui avait-il demandé, se sentant un peu désarçonné. Cette fille avait plus d'appétit sexuel que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire._

 _''Je ne vais pas te voir pendant une semaine. Il fait que j'en profite tant que je peux.''_

 _''En me tuant dans le processus ?''_

 _''Si c'est nécessaire.'' avait-elle dit avec un sourire._

 _''Comme c'est Serpentard de ta part.''_

 _''Tu déteins sur moi.''_

 _''Hum, un peu de friction devrait faire l'affaire.''_

Et ça avait fait l'affaire, Draco s'était attendu à marcher avec une canne la semaine suivante. Mais il avait vite conclus que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il expérimentait plutôt une sorte de sevrage.

Une douche froide Hermionienne.

Et ce n'était pas juste le sexe. Il avait essayé de compensé manuellement, mais ça n'avait pas été d'un grand secours. Il réalisa qu'il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre ou alors il devrait 'se polir la baguette' six fois par jour. Sa tentative suivante fût de se garder occupé en envoyant des hiboux à Hermione.

Mauvaise idée.

Il avait rapidement noté qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'investir son énergie supplémentaire dans un style d'écriture assez créatif. Les thèmes généraux étaient 'Ce que je veux te faire' et 'Ce que je veux que tu me fasses'.

Quelques voyages sur le balcon avaient étés nécessaires s'il ne voulait pas mettre en œuvre 'polissage numéro 1' et 'polissage numéro 2'.

Donc, Draco avait cessé d'écrire et s'était plutôt concentré sur ses études. Enfin, il avait essayé.

C'en était arrivé à un point où la mère de Draco avait semblé remarquer quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire. Et, sachant que Draco était très bien entraîné en ce qui concernait la dissimulation de ses sentiments, ce n'était pas peu dire. Son expression absente et ses silence avait attiré son attention, mais mis à part cela, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que c'était sans doute un début de grippe. C'était plus sensé que d'imaginer son fils être amoureux d'une fille.

Le père de Draco, de son côté, n'avait rien remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant , étant donné que Lucius ne remarquait plus vraiment grand chose à propos de quoi que ce soit. Depuis son évasion d'Azkaban l'année passé, l'homme s'était peu à peu trouvé une obsession pour la guerre. La prison ne lui avait pas réussi et c'était une des choses qui avaient fait douter Draco quand au fait de devenir Mangemort. Avant, il suivait son père, il était son modèle. Il voulait être comme lui, être puissant, craint et respecté.

Mais maintenant...plus vraiment.

Depuis l'évasion de Lucius, Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu de conversation décente avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute que son père avait un peu pété les plombs. Il n'avait jamais pensé dire ça, mais il craignait un peu son père. Lucius avait toujours radoté concernant le Mage Noir et ses plans, et se cachait constamment dans la cave avec la tante de Draco, Bellatrix, où ils complotaient pour ramener leur Maître au pouvoir. Il avaient cachés sa folle de tante dans leur cave depuis deux ans maintenant et elle n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler 'une plaisante compagnie'. Azkaban lui avait clairement fait exploser quelques fusibles à elle aussi. Draco l'espérait, parce que la pensée qu'elle était déjà comme ça _avant_ son incarcération était simplement démente.

Draco ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de venir passer ses vacances au Manoir. Cet situation était une autre de ces choses 'Malfoyennes' : 'Ça a toujours été comme ça, ça marche, pourquoi changer ?'. Ses parents ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Narcissa laissait Lucius se cloîtrer dans sa cave presque 24h/24 et 7J/7 sans protester. Draco pensait que c'était plus par peur que par affection.

Narcissa n'avait jamais vraiment été ce que l'on pourrait appeler une femme affective. Ou une mère affective pour ce que ça importait. Elle n'était pas un terrible parent, Draco avait toujours été respecté et avait toujours eu avec elle des conversations intéressantes, mais pas de chaleur. Elle l'avait traité comme un adulte d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne et dans certains cas ça s'était avéré être une bonne chose, mais dans beaucoup d'autres, non. Draco supposait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment faite pour être mère, et qu'elle voyait la maternité plus comme un 'devoir' que comme un souhait, elle avait produit un héritier pour la famille et en cela, elle avait rempli ses obligations. Draco avait assez de psychologie pour se douter que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était devenu sexuellement actif aussi tôt, il cherchait de l'affection. (Et si Draco ne dédaignait pas tant la psychologie Moldue, il aurait également remarqué la connexion entre sa mère et sa préférence pour les blondes.) Dans un sens, Draco détestait sa mère pour cela. Pas pour le nombre de partenaires qu'il avait eu, mais parce qu'en un sens, elle l'avait détraqué. Non seulement était il constamment obligé de respecter l'honneur de sa famille, devenir un Mangemort, se marier avec une sang-pur et faire un héritier Malfoy avant de pouvoir s'allonger et mourir, mais en plus de tout cela, tout ce qu'il faisait était le résultat de son éducation. Si on en arrivait là, tout ce qui lui arrivait dans sa vie était uniquement au contrôle de ses parents, comme tout le reste en fait.

Et cette idée l'énervait au plus haut point.

Donc, fondamentalement, Draco ne voyait pas son père, il voyait simplement sa mère pendant le dîner, et le reste de la journée, il était dans sa chambre, travaillant à ses études, étant donné qu'il ne savait que faire d'autre.

''Maître Draco, monsieur ?'' la petite voix aiguë d'un des elfes de maison interrompit Draco dans sa tentative d'étude.

''Oui ?'' répondit Draco en baissant les yeux sur la petite créature aux oreilles de chauve-souris habillée d'une taie d'oreiller.

''Le Maître désire vous voir dans la cave, monsieur.''

Draco grogna. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis son arrivée, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment descendre là bas et aller le voir. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ce à quoi ils passaient leur temps dans leur cave. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si il n'était convoqué que pour être le sujet d'un test pour quelque maléfice inventé ou quelque chose du même acabit.

''Bien.'' dit-il et il se leva pour descendre à la cave. La pire chose à faire était de faire attendre Lucius Malfoy, Draco n'allait donc pas le faire.

Draco avait d'ailleurs été un peu surpris d'avoir été convoqué. Son père ne s'intéressait plus vraiment aux allers et venues de son fils. Donc, demander à Draco de le rejoindre dans son 'bureau' était inattendu. Et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être un peu fier. Autant son père avait-il changé au cours des dernières années, autant en voulait-il secrètement toujours l'appréciation, même s'il souhaiterais ne pas la vouloir.

Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte de la cave, annonçant sa présence.

''Entre Draco.'' entendit-il son père dire.

Ce que Draco fit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se retourna, et sa bouche s'ouvrit face au choc de la vision qui l'accueillit dans la pièce sombre.

''Père, qu'avez-vous fait ?'' hoqueta t-il.

Draco s'était préparé à beaucoup de choses en descendant. Il avait même pensé trouver le Mage Noir lui-même, l'attendant pour lui poser la Marque. Ça avait été le pire des scénario qu'il avait envisagé.

Mais rien - _rien_ \- n'aurait pu le préparer à _ça._

La pire des choses possible s'étendait devant ses yeux. Là, attachée par des chaînes de fer, contre la pierre, se trouvait nulle autre que son Hermione, flanquée de Potter et Weasley. Tout trois avaient l'air en mauvais état. Draco n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup à la raison de cet état, considérant l'inclination malsaine d'une certaine femme pour le Doloris. Potter avait l'air d'avoir prit la majorité des coups, mais naturellement, la principale inquiétude de Draco était Hermione, qui semblait pâle, avait visiblement des difficultés à respirer et n'avait même pas l'air de vraiment s'être aperçue de sa présence.

''Nous avons fait un petit voyage à Pré-au-Lard et avons attrapé trois petites araignées.'' expliqua Bellatrix avec une voix d'enfant affreuse qu'elle aimait utiliser.

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Draco.

'' Comment ça, 'pourquoi' ?'' Demanda Lucius. ''Pour le Maître, évidemment.''

''Mais pourquoi _eux_?'' demanda Draco, pointant du doigt Hermione et Weasley. ''Il ne veux sûrement que Potter.''

''C'est à lui de décider.'' dit Lucius. ''Tant que je suis concerné, ce sont des vermines, au même titre que Potter.''

''Mais-''

''Sors ta baguette, fils.'' commanda Lucius.

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Draco. Il aurait pu jurer pouvoir sentir le sang quitter son visage à chaque seconde qui passait. Que préparait son père ?

''Fais ce que l'on te dit.'' dit calmement Lucius, ses yeux de glace transperçant son fils.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Draco sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

''Considère cela comme un cadeau de Noël en avance.'' dit Lucius avec un petit sourire. ''Je pense qu'il est temps que je te donne ta première leçon sur les Impardonnables. Je pense que nous allons commencer avec le sortilège Doloris.''

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne protesta pas. Il ne pouvait se rebeller face à son père. Il ne le ferait pas. Ça ne...se faisait pas, simplement. Personne ne le faisait, et il y avait une _très bonne_ raison à cet état de fait.

''Après sept ans, Draco, tu peux finalement montrer à Potter qui est le plus fort.''

Draco avala sa salive nerveusement. C'était un putain de cauchemar.

''Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Fais le.''

Draco pris une inspiration tremblante et vint se placer en face de Potter. Il n'aurait jamais penser dire cela, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment faire de mal à son ennemi naturel. C'était sûrement l'œuvre d'Hermione. Potter était son ami, et Draco ne voulait blesser rien ni personne à qui elle tenait. Mais à ce moment, Draco n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait une fois plaisanté en disant qu'Hermione causerait sa perte.

A ce moment, ce n'était plus vraiment une blague.

Pendant un instant, Potter le regarda dans les yeux, l'étincelle habituelle dans ses yeux verts était amoindrie, mais clairement animée par la colère. Alors que Draco levait sa baguette, Potter ferma les yeux, se préparant clairement à la douleur.

''Endoloris !'' cria Draco, instantanément suivi par un cri déchirant venant des lèvres de Potter. Son corps tremblait, ses poignets saignaient à cause de ses mouvements sur les chaînes. La vision était terriblement dérangeante, et Draco ne voyait comment quelqu'un pouvait continuer de faire cela à une autre personne jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne folle. Il ne pouvait dire combien de Doloris Potter avait déjà subit, mais au son rauque de ses cris, Draco devinait qu'il en avait subit assez.

''Ce n'est pas encore assez bien.'' chantonna Bellatrix.

''Il faut que tu le _veuille_ , Draco.'' dit Lucius, déçu. ''Essaie encore.''

''Comment pourrais-je vouloir faire un maximum de mal à mon opposant quand il est attaché à un mur et est à peine conscient ?'' demanda Draco, incrédule, pointant du doigt la forme tremblante de Potter. Il ne pouvait croire que son père lui ordonne de perpétrer un acte duquel il ne tirerait que si peu d'honneur.

''Bien.'' soupira Lucius. ''Entraîne toi sur la Sang-de-Bourbe alors. Ça ne t'apportera aucun honneur de toute façon.''

'' _Non_!'' cria Draco

''Pour l'amour de Merlin, Draco. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tes trois ennemis jurés sont attachés à ce mur, à ta merci ! Enfin sans compter l'Avada Kedavra. Celui là, il est pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.''

''Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à _moi_?'' demanda Draco, incrédule. ''Désolé, _père_ , si je ne trouve aucune satisfaction à torturer trois de mes camarades d'école alors qu'ils ont étés battus, sont attachés et sans défense.''

Lucius soupira.

''Très bien, Draco. Oublies les Impardonnables une seconde.'' dit Lucius en allant se placer devant Hermione et lui saisissant le menton. ''Tu peux faire _tout ce que tu veux._ C'est ton droit depuis ta naissance.''

La vue de son père touchant Hermione fit se dresser tous les poils du corps de Draco.

''Toujours vierge, Granger ?'' entendit-il son père murmurer à Hermione.

''Ne l'approche pas !'' gronda Weasley, la voix rauque, tirant sur ses chaînes.

Bellatrix pouffa.

''Non, non, Lucius.'' dit Bellatrix en passant un doigt sur le visage d'Hermione, la faisant frissonner de dégoût. ''Celle là a déjà été prise.''

''Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?'' demanda Lucius, incrédule.

''Je suis une femme.'' sourit-elle. ''Nous savons ces choses.''

''Sans importance.'' sourit Lucius, redirigeant son attention sur Hermione. ''Il vaudrait mieux lui apprendre comment on fait ça correctement.''

''Père, arrêtez !'' cria Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait rester là, à ne rien faire. C'était son père, un Mangemort fugitif, avec des dizaines d'années d'expérience dans le domaine de la Magie Noire. Sans parler de sa tante Bellatrix qui était aussi folle et psychotique que possible. Il savait que protester était inutile, mais il ne pouvait laisser faire cela sans...sans rien dire !

''Draco, si tu ne veux pas participer, va t'en ou reste et tais-toi.'' dit son père.

A cela, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son père. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas, et donc -même si ça le révoltait- il agit comme un Gryffondor et fit ce qu'il put.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais, Draco ?''

''Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps.'' dit froidement Draco. '' _Stupéfix !_ ''

Le sort frappa Lucius en plein dans la poitrine, et alla s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui. Avant que Bellatrix ai pu réagir, il avait invoqué des cordes du bout de sa baguette et l'avait ligotée magiquement, après quoi elle s'affala sur le sol avec un petit cri aigu.

''Demolicio !'' cria Draco, pointant sa baguette sur les liens de Weasley qui se brisèrent instantanément et tombèrent sur le sol.

''Occupe-toi de Potter.'' dit-il précipitamment en allant aider Hermione avec ses chaînes. Weasley obtempéra sans objection, probablement parce qu'il ne voyait aucune autre alternative. Draco défit les chaînes d'Hermione et recueillit son corps à moitié inconscient dans ses bras.

''Tu m'avais promis l'honneur !'' gronda Draco à son père, qui semblait se recroqueviller sur le sol. ''Ça _,_ ce n'est pas de l'honneur !''

'Pourquoi tu as fait ça Draco ?'' demandant son père, visiblement furieux, en jetant un œil à sa baguette, jetée loin, hors de sa portée. ''Te retourner comme ta famille, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Prendre le partit ce ceux qui vont, tu le sais, perdre ?''

Sans y penser, Draco regarda la jeune fille dans ses bras. La réponse était si simple, il l'avait fait pour elle. Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour éviter la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il l'avait fait pour elle.

''Je vois.'' dit Lucius froidement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la manière délicate dont Draco la portait, où la fait qu'Hermione soit si détendue dans ses bras, mais Lucius sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. ''Honnêtement Draco, c'est une chose de laisser entrer une Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton lit, mais la laisser entrer dans ta tête -ou pire, dans ton cœur- ce n'est simplement pas acceptable.''

''Je n'ai rien à te dire.'' dit Draco.

''Tu vas vraiment abandonner ta vie pour une créature aussi inférieure qu'elle ?'' demanda Lucius, pas convaincu. ''Parce que c'est ce que tu vas faire. Tournes-moi le dos et ta vie est terminée.''

''Alors elle est terminée.'' dit simplement Draco en quittant la pièce, tenant fermement Hermione.

Tous les quatre se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers, traverser les couloirs de marbre, passer la grande porte et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, Hermione toujours dans les bras de Draco et Potter s'appuyant lourdement contre Weasley. En traversant la lande qui se trouvait devant Malfoy Manor, Draco réalisa à quel point ils avaient été chanceux. Draco n'était pas stupide au point de se dire qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir comme cela dans d'autres circonstances. Ni son père, ni sa tante Bellatrix ne s'attendaient à une attaque de sa part. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? C'était une bonne chose, parce que sinon, il ne serait plus là, debout et respirait l'air à pleins poumons.

''On devrait pouvoir prendre le Magicobus à partir d'ici.'' dit Ron.

Draco acquiesça.

''Comment on fait ça ?'' demanda t-il, n'ayant jamais eu à prendre le bus de sa vie.

''Sors ta baguette.'' répondit Harry d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Puisque Draco était le seul à en avoir une, il s'exécuta. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, il énorme bus violet à deux étages apparu de nulle part.

''Je peux me tenir debout maintenant, tu sais.'' dit doucement Hermione.

''Je m'en fous.'' dit froidement Draco en la portant dans le bus. Il paya le conducteur et lui dit de les emmener tous les trois à Pré-au-Lard. Il marcha jusqu'au fond du bas et allongea Hermione dans un lit, près d'Harry.

''Bordel de merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?'' cria Ron, qui était assis sur le côté du lit de Harry.

''En effet 'bordel de merde mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?''' rétorqua Draco, en colère, en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione. ''Je ne suis pas parti depuis une semaine que je dois encore sacrifier de mon temps pour jouer les baby-sitter pour vous trois ? Comment avez vous pu être aussi stupide, pour vous laisser capturer comme ça ? Vous étiez en supériorité numérique, pour l'amour de Merlin !''

''Je suis désolée Draco.'' dit Hermione, la voix éteinte. ''On ne s'attendait pas-''

 _''Attends toi toujours à quelque chose comme ça !''_ cria Draco.

''Ne lui crie pas dessus !'' grogna Ron.

''C'est bon, Ron.'' dit calmement Hermione.

''Non, c'est pas bon !'' dit Ron, énervé. ''C'est vrai ce que le père de la fouine à dit ? Tu...Tu _couches_ avec lui ?''

Hermione soupira.

''Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, et que vous ayez à le découvrir de cette façon.'' dit Hermione en guise d'excuses. ''Mais oui, c'est vrai. Nous voulions attendre que tout aille mieux avant de vous le dire.''

'' _Hermione !_ '' cria Ron. ''Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ? C'est _Malfoy_ , un fils de Mangemort et-''

''celui qui viens de vous sauver les fesses.'' finit Draco.

'' _Après_ que tu aies lancé un Doloris à Harry !'' accusa Ron en montrant du doigt la forme épuisée du corps de Harry.

Draco envoya un regard noir à Ron, mais ne lui répondit pas.

Après cela, tous les quatre se retirèrent dans un silence songeur. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour discuter des points positifs et négatifs de la relation entre Draco et Hermione. Hermione ne pouvait honnêtement pas blâmer Ron pour sa réaction, il ne connaissait pas Draco comme elle le connaissait. Ron s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry, probablement pour ne pas avoir à les regarder, Draco et elle. Il étaient si secoués et épuisés de leur mésaventure, que la folle conduite du Magicobus ne les dérangeait qu'à peine. Harry semblait s'être endormi et avait meilleure mine que quand ils s'étaient enfuis. Il avait regagné un peu de couleur, mais avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Draco était toujours assis là ou il l'était deux heures auparavant, les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. Hermione ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant. Il venait de tout laisser derrière lui, sa maison, sa famille, ses affaires, sa sécurité,...tout. A cause d'elle.

''Je suis désolée.'' lui murmura Hermione, afin de ne pas réveiller Harry. Elle était presque en larmes. ''Je n'ai jamais voulu te mêler à tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu renies ta famille.''

''Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je suis en colère !'' dit froidement Draco. ''Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait, de te voir comme ça... enchaînée et blessée et..molestée ?''

''Je-'' balbutia Hermione.

''Demande moi ce que tu Hermione, mais ne laisse plus jamais quelque chose comme ça arriver.'' dit-il.

''J'essaierais de ne pas-''

''Non !'' gronda Draco et l'attrapant par les épaules et en la secouant un peu. ''Arrête de faire ce que tu fais depuis que tu as rencontré les frères Kamikaze, là bas. Tu te jettes la tête la première dans le danger depuis tes onze ans et un jour tu n'auras plus la chance d'y survivre.''

''Je-'' tenta Hermione. Ce n'était pas comme si elle _cherchait_ le danger. Elle restait juste au côté de ses amis, ce qui effectivement résultat souvent par des situations dangereuses. Qu'essayait de dire Draco ? D'abandonner Harry et Ron, ou d'arrêter de le voir ? Parce que c'était ce qui allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, elle nota un changement dans l'attitude de Draco. Elle le vit prendre de grandes inspirations tremblantes, alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

''Je suis désolé.'' dit-il en secouant la tête, avant de la serrer contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Hermione. ''Je suis désolé.''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda t-elle incrédule, en lui rendant son étreinte. Clairement, elle loupait quelque chose là. C'était comme si il était passé de 'en colère contre elle' à 'en colère contre lui-même'.

''Pour avoir hésité.'' répondit-il.

''Hésité ?'' demanda t-elle et lui relevant le visage pour pouvoir le regarder. Elle fut choquée de voir que ses joues étaient humides de larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant et n'avait jamais pensé le voir.

Draco soupira.

''Pendant un moment là bas -dans la cave-, j'ai juste eu envie de faire demi-tour et de partir. De fermer la porte derrière moi, de vous laisser, et de prétendre n'avoir rien vu, pour rendre les choses plus faciles.''

''Ça n'a pas d'importance.'' dit-elle, sentant à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux. ''Tu étais là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin de toi.''

''Ça _a de l'importance_ '' cria t-il, presque désespéré.

''Draco,'' dit-elle calmement, avec un sourire. ''Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais aujourd'hui, tu as tourné le dos à ta famille pour moi. Je pense que c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour un anniversaire de trois mois.''

''C'est pas drôle.''

''Je sais.''

''Je, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si-''

''Je sais.'' dit Hermione en resserrant son étreinte. Il resserra lui aussi ses bras autour d'elle, semblant vouloir s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. ''Draco, tu aurais pu faire demi-tour, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est tout ce qui compte, ça, pas le temps que tu sa mis à prendre ta décision. Spécialement une avec un tel impact.''

Draco soupira.

''C'est moi qui devrait te réconforter, pas l'inverse.'' dit-il.

''Franchement, comme si quoi que ce soit à notre propos était conventionnel.'' dit Hermione avec sarcasme, récoltant un petit rire amusé de la part de Draco.

''Hermione ?''

''Oui ?''

''Même si j'ai une grande gueule, et que je suis lâche comme un Serpentard, je...Je t'aime, tu sais.''

''Je sais.'' dit Hermione en souriant contre son cou. ''Je t'aime aussi.''

Hermione pensait que c'était impossible, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus proche de Draco qu'en cet instant. Ils avaient passé une semaine dans le corps de l'autre, avaient vécus la vie de l'autre, et plus tard, elle lui avait même donné sa virginité, et elle sentait que ce moment était un autre de ces moments à marquer d'une pierre blanche sur le chemin de sa vie.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas étés si accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils auraient peut-être pu voir, deux paires d'yeux qui les regardaient, choquées, ne semblant pas y croire.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour l'épilogue ! ;)


	14. Epilogue

Eh voilà, c'est l'épilogue, la fin de la fin ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction autant que j'ai aimé la traduire !

J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Draco se rappellerait toujours des regards qu'Hermione et lui avaient reçus quand ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuné, le jour suivant leur sortie de l'infirmerie. La rumeur concernant leur couple s'était clairement répandue alors qu'il veillait Hermione, et tout le monde semblait le voir de leurs propres yeux. Le regard qu'Hermione lui lança alors lui prouva qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui : 'donnons leur une preuve'.

Si Poudlard avait un album de fin d'année, cette preuve aurait figurée dans la catégorie 'preuve d'amour en public la plus passionnée de l'année'.

Quelques uns pleurèrent (comme Pansy), d'autres sourirent (comme Ginny), certains faillirent s'étouffer (comme Snape), d'autres tombèrent de leurs chaises (comme Neville) et d'autres restèrent la bouche ouverte, espérant que leur nourriture aurait la gentillesse d'y rester et de ne pas s'écraser sur la table (comme les frère Crivey).

Maintenant que Draco était seul et libre de manipulations paternelles, quelques autres Serpentards semblaient avoir moins peur de s'émanciper à leur tour. Tourner le dos à sa famille n'est pas chose aisée, mais savoir que l'on a le soutien d'autres dans le même cas, ça, ça pouvait être d'une grande aide.

Draco devait bien l'admettre, il était beaucoup plus facile d'avoir une relation de couple avec Hermione au grand jour. Bien sûr, la plupart des Serpentards lui lançaient des regards qui voulaient dire 'mais à quoi tu pensais ?' mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Maintenant, il pouvait au moins embrasser Hermione sans avoir peur de se faire sauter dessus par un Gryffondor un peu trop protecteur. Et personne ne leur posait de question si durant un de leurs jours de libre, ils ne sortaient pas de leurs quartiers.

Partiellement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir pourquoi.

Potter et Weasley faisaient en fait partie des supporters de leur relation. Draco supposa que c'était en grande partie parce qu'il leur avait sauvé les fesses et avait démontré sa loyauté en s'opposant à son père. Ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas parler du sortilège Doloris qu'il avait lancé sur Harry, ce pour quoi il leur en était vraiment reconnaissant. Ça avait été catalogué dans la rubrique 'aux grands maux les grands remèdes', et personne n'en avait reparlé. Avant la fin de l'année, Draco se tenait à leurs côtés dans la Bataille Finale qui marqua la défaite de Voldemort. Cette même nuit, Draco avait affronté son père. On pouvait simplement dire que plus jamais Lucius ne serait un problème pour quiconque.

En fin d'année, Draco avait également était peiné de devoir dire au revoir au Quidditch. Il excellait quand il jouait contre Gryffondor. Et encore une chose, après le premier match de Serpentard de la saison, il avait été kidnappé par Hermione, pour ne réapparaître que dix minutes plus tard. Apparemment, l'uniforme de Quidditch faisait perdre tous ses moyens à la jeune fille. Quelque chose en rapport avec le cuir s'il avait bien compris.

Pas qu'il se plaigne.

Et il s'était assuré de prendre le fichu uniforme avec lui, dans ses bagages.

Après leurs diplômes, Draco et Hermione partirent tous deux en entraînement pour devenir Auror, partageant un appartement dans le centre de Londres. Draco avait été pris de court quand elle avait refusé qu'ils eurent un Elfe de Maison. Elle n'avait même pas voulu d'une femme de ménage. Et parce qu'elle avait tout un stock de discours féministe dans sa manche, il était forcé de faire sa part de tâches ménagères.

Petite autoritaire !

Il en était vite venu à la conclusion qu'il détestait faire la vaisselle, mais n'avait aucune objection à faire la cuisine. Bien sûr, sa cuisine se composait essentiellement de plats préparés, mais de la nourriture est de la nourriture.

Après un moment, il avait même repris contact avec sa mère. Après s'être libérée de son père, il semblait que la porte de sa propre cage s'était ouverte. Elle et Draco s'étaient vus pour dîner un soir et avaient essayé de régler certaines choses. Leurs relations étaient maladroites, mais s'amélioraient. Narcissa ne s'était jamais opposée ouvertement au fait que Draco vive avec une Née-Moldue. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à accepter pour elle. Il savait qu'elle et Hermione ne serait jamais très proches, mais au moins elle essayait.

L'année suivant leur entraînement, lui et Hermione s'étaient mariés. Quand il lui avait fait sa demande, dire qu'elle avait été étonnée aurait été un euphémisme. Après une demi-heure de silence choqué (enfin, c'est ce qui lui avait paru à ce moment là) elle lui avait demandé de répéter sa question. La jeune fille ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, Draco Malfoy lui posant _la_ question, voulant s'en tenir à une seule femme pour le reste de sa vie. C'était assez fou, présenté comme ça, non ? Eh bien, quand Draco avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Hermione, ça ne lui avait pas du tout paru fou. Par chance, elle avait dit 'oui' et avait accepté de devenir Madame Malfoy (enfin si on veut, puisqu'après le déchaînement médiatique qu'avait entraîné l'annonce, elle avait bien mis au clair qu'elle souhaitait garder son nom).

Il avait bien entendu plut à leur mariage, ce qui était typique de leur relation, mais pas exceptionnel en Angleterre, après tout. Hermione avait piqué une petite colère avant la cérémonie, parce qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un flacon de plus de Potion Lissante pour ses cheveux, la pluie les ayant rendus très frisés. Il y avait dû y avoir un retard de trente minutes, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Draco avait pensé qu'elle ressemblait à ces petites figurines que l'on trouve sur les gâteaux. Ça avait surpris tout le monde, mais Draco avait demandé à la Belette (comme il l'appelait toujours, histoire de l'énerver un peu) d'être son témoin à la cérémonie. Il avait pensé que c'était la chose à faire, puisqu'il lui avait quand même piqué Hermione juste sous son nez. Draco avait depuis longtemps dit à Hermione que Ron lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui quand il était dans son corps, et elle avait semblé soulagée que ce fut Draco qui avait eut à gérer cette situation embarrassante. Apparemment elle n'était pas seulement une sorcière autoritaire, mais aussi une sorcière _fainéante._

Pour leur lune de miel, ils partirent un mois en Thaïlande. Les deux premières semaines, ils avaient voyagé dans tout le pays, et les deux autres, ils les avaient passées sur une petite île tropicale (même s'ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup de leur chambre). Draco ne pouvait toujours pas accepter le fait que des gens mangeaient des insectes de façon normale. Vivants ou frits, pour lui c'était tout aussi dégoûtant. Et peu importe l'endroit où ils allaient, Hermione se moquait de lui parce qu'il insistait pour se couvrir de crème solaire toutes les deux minutes. Draco persistait à dire qu'il avait une peau pâle et sensible, et que c'était donc nécessaire. Si elle pensait qu'il allait commencer à avoir des tâches de son, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Draco n'aimait toujours pas l'idée qu'Hermione se mette en danger, ce qui étant Auror, n'était pas rare. Il y avait toujours du ménage à faire, après la défaite de Voldemort. Il y avait toujours des Mangemorts à attraper, et Draco, avec ses connexions passées, avait été d'une grande aide pour cela. Il avait été mis en équipe avec Potter, qui lui aussi avait choisi d'être Auror. Ils faisaient une sacré équipe, mais une bonne équipe, malgré tout. Il supposa que c'était une bonne chose que sa femme ne soit pas sa partenaire, puisqu'il serait probablement trop préoccupé par sa sécurité pour avoir autre chose en tête. Et il avait vu que le fait qu'Hermione ait été placée avec Weasley était la une bonne chose, s'il ne voulait pas la faire suivre par un chien de garde. Enfin, tant que Weasley gardait ses paluches dans ses poches, ou Draco se verrait forcé de lui botter les fesses qu'il lui avait sauvé.

Et maintenant -trois ans après leur mariage, tous deux âgés de 24 ans- Draco regardait Hermione dormir, en passant sa main amoureusement sur la peau tendue de son ventre. Leur premier né devait pointer son nez à la fin du mois d'août. Draco avait été surpris de réaliser – s'étant débarrassé du fardeau de produire un héritier Malfoy – qu'il voulait toujours un enfant. Hermione avait été très surveillée, et avait dû abandonner le travail sur le terrain pour ne faire que la paperasse. Mais, comme d'habitude, elle excellait dans son travail, comme si elle n'avait pas un ventre énorme à gérer en plus de son job.

Draco n'avait pas vraiment de préférence pour un garçon ou une fille. Si c'était un garçon, il voulait qu'il aille à Poudlard et soit Préfet-en-Chef, pour qu'il puisse partager la même expérience que lui, et puisse, peut-être, trouver la femme de ses rêves.

Et si c'était une fille, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'elle ne soit _pas_ Préfète-en-Chef, parce qu'il rôtirait en enfer avant qu'un peu ado dégoûtant ne pose ses mains dégoûtantes sur le corps de sa fille.

Et peu importe ô combien Hermione le contredirait, Draco avait fait un pacte silencieux avec lui-même, pour, de tout son cœur, refuser d'ironie de cet état de fait.

''Fichus ados pervers !'' marmonna t-il en se blottissant contre Hermione, lui donnant un doux mais amoureux baiser sur le front, et tenta, à son tour, de trouver le sommeil.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?


End file.
